


Fallen Angel

by atl_chey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Dark, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Mess, Derek Hale is insane, Derek kidnaps Stiles, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape, Raped Stiles Stilinski, Scott is not Stiles friend, more tags to come, soulmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Much to Stiles dismay, his bully, Derek Hale, is his alpha. Stiles is not amusedplease read, i promise it's better than this





	1. Chapter One

He never knew what it was like to have a best friend. Scott was never his friend. He was Derek’s friend, and Derek was Isaac, and Boyd, and Jackson’s friend. He was Scott’s favorite person to pick on. His favorite thing to call him was ‘ _ scrawny freak _ ’. Stiles longed for a best friend, wanted the experience, but if this what it was all cracked up to be, where he and his friends bullied people, he decided he no longer wanted a best friend, he didn’t want to be a part of that.

Sighing, he rolled over and looked out of his open bedroom window. He really didn’t want to go to school, he’d somehow manage to get out of the usual after-school meeting in the parking lot with someone’s fist that Stiles tried every way possible to get out of. He wasn’t sure how or why, considering everyone’s car was still there when he left, and they were nowhere to be found. Not that Stiles was complaining or anything, it just meant that it’d be twice as worse when he saw them again. 

“Kiddo, time for school,” His dad commented, after knocking on his door and pushing it open.

“I know.” He mumbled and threw the covers off his body. It took him a few minutes to actually get out of his bed, and go to his closet for the clothes he’d need for the day. He sighed after he picked out a pair of jeans, a marvel shirt, and a hoodie. He didn’t feel like anyone knowing his status appeared on his arm, or who his alpha should be, even though everyone knew he presented. It’d only be a matter of days until who his alpha would appear on his arm, and for that, he wasn’t ready for.

It wasn’t like it was his choice to be the only omega in school or the county of Beacon Hills. There was several all in the next county over, but he was the only one here. He was one of the fifteen omegas in the state of California with pale purple color for eyes. Stiles hated his eyes when he shifted. Most say his eye color was rare, some say that it was just luck, and it signaled bad things to come. Although the only bad thing Stiles ever experience was in high school.

Unplugging his phone from the charger, and grabbing his bag and keys, he opened his bedroom door, and made his way downstairs, and taking the paper plate with his toasted bagel with extra cream cheese from his father’s hand, he stumbled towards the door.

“Have a good day, and be safe! Love you,” He heard his father comment as he made his way out of the front door, and towards his truck.

“Love you too!” He called back, mouth full as he threw his stuff into the passenger seat, and stuck the key into the ignition. It started on the second try, and before he knew it he was backing out of his driveway and into the parking lot of the school. Parking in his usual spot, he finished his food, and threw the plate away in the nearby trash can, and attempted to make his way into the front door of the school. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky.

“Hey, look, it’s the freak, where’d you go yesterday, Stilinski?” Stiles internally groaned, turning around to see them all leaning up against the side of the building.

“Where’s your ringleader, Jackson?” Stiles questioned, fighting back. He wasn’t  _ that  _ scared of Jackson, he was harmless, honestly. Besides, if he did do something, all he had to do was make one phone call, and Macky would come tow Jackson’s precious car away.

“Right here, all for you baby, I’m so happy you questioned about my whereabouts.” Scott sounded from behind him, Derek lingering behind him.

“Had to know where my favorite two assholes are, can’t let Jackson have all the fun, can we?”

“No, you’re right, it’d be a shame if he started without us.” Scott approved, stepping closer to the boy.

“Where’d you go yesterday, Stiles, we waited in the parking lot for you.” Isaac glared at him. He always enjoyed holding the boy back while someone delivered the hits.

“Well, the bell rang, and the class was dismissed. I went and got the things from my locker that I needed, and then I walked out of the front door, and you were nowhere to be found.” Stiles replied, already knowing he’d fucked up.

“Listen to you little freak, do not talk to him like that.” Jackson hissed, pushing the boy, towards Scott.

“Easy, Jackson, let us take care of it the only way we know how,” Scott smirked, pushing Stiles back towards Jackson who punched him in the gut, before pushing him towards Boyd.

“Boyd, c’mon man, I do your homework.” Stiles tried, struggling to catch his breath.

“Yeah, and I got in trouble for plagiarizing because of you, you little asshole.”

“No, that wasn’t me, I didn’t do that paper.” Stiles tried again. Boyd had a number of people doing his homework, and someone finally plagiarized Boyd’s entire paper and got him suspended for three days. He was forced to redo the whole paper and didn’t receive the credit for it.

“You sure about that?” He hissed, punching him in his chest, and pushed him back. It wasn’t Stiles fault that Boyd couldn’t keep track of his assignments that he forced others to do.

“Positive.” 

“Eh, too late for that,” Derek smirked, punching him once more, as the boy was pushed into his direction, and letting him fall to the ground.

Stiles laid there, crying, and refusing to feel weak as they all left him there in pain. He much liked it better when he was tossed into the dumpster after the lunch room was cleaned. It wasn’t his fault he was an omega. It wasn’t his fault genetics turned out to be the way they did. He doesn’t know why Scott and Derek, and their minions bully him.

It wasn’t his choice to be depressed, or feel depressed. He didn’t want this, he didn’t choose this. It chose him. He didn’t choose to fear to leave his house, he didn’t choose to have panic attacks everywhere he went, wondering if someone was sitting there and waiting for him. He didn’t choose to have all these intrusive thoughts. The same thoughts that bullied him day in and day out, worse than Scott and his friends. He didn’t choose his emotions and his mood swings around people. He didn’t choose to feel empty and alone.

“Are you gonna get up, or are you going to lay there all day and cry?” Allison questioned, offering a hand. Allison was the only nice one out of Scott’s minions. She wasn’t even his minion, she was his girlfriend, he was her alpha. Stiles was convinced that she was only his friend because he gives her his homework to copy off of, and sometimes she lets him cheat off her French test.

“Lay here and cry,” He whimpered, taking her hand as she hauled him off the ground.

“What’d they do to you?”

“What didn’t they do, Allison?”

“Why don’t you say something? Or stop them?” Allison questioned, taking away some of his pain. Even though nothing was ever broken, he was always in constant pain.

“I’ve tried to say something, Scott is the front line,  _ Mr. Co-Captain _ , no one is going to believe me. Boyd may not be on the lacrosse team, but he’s friends with those that are.”

“Okay, but Lydia, and Erica? What about Malia?”

“I don’t ever stand a fat chance with Lydia, I can’t even get her to look at me. Erica and I have a rough history, she used to have this massive crush on me, and then she was turned, and suddenly she’s out to get me just as much as they are.” Stiles breathed, grabbing his books for his first class. “As for Malia, she’s Derek’s cousin, she hates me just as much as he does.”

“Cora is his sister, and she doesn’t hate you?” Allison questioned. “What about Laura, she doesn’t hate you.”

“Cora is my lab partner, she doesn’t have a choice, besides, she knows what they do to me, and she says nothing. Laura doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Bullshit, she finds your eyes to be breathtaking.”

“Then how come she’s never said anything to me personally?” Stiles glared, taking the seat next to her.

“Do you know how nervous it is to walk up to you and compliment your eyes knowing what your brother does to the kid?”

“Do  _ you _ know what an anxiety attack is every time I turn a corner?” Stiles responded as the late bell rang.

“Fair enough.”

Stiles sighed, and faced the board as the teacher, Mr. Wagner walked through the door and began his lecture. Stiles hated the first period, it was French, and he sucked at it. That’s why he googled his homework, and let Allison copy it because it was always right, and she was just too lazy. It always seemed like it dragged on forever, and Stiles really wanted to drop this class, but every other class was full, or it had one of Scott’s minions in it, or worse, himself.

Stiles did every possible thing he could think of to avoid him, even if that meant taking classes he wasn’t good at, or classes he didn’t care about. He’d once taken AP Biology the beginning of the year and found out that Derek was in that class, and quickly moved himself to AP Chemistry, which is why Cora is now his lab partner.

He thanked Jesus when the bell rang signaling that his least favorite class was now officially over, and he could move onto something more dreadful, like the gym. Unfortunately, this was the only class he couldn’t get out of, and even more, unfortunately, this held all of Scott and his minions. Coach  _ just loved _ to play Volleyball or Dodgeball. Stiles was just also so unlucky to be picked last, making him apart of the other team. Which means, Scott and his minions always aimed for him. He’s sure that even if there weren’t teams, that they’d still aim for him.

“Stiles, the coach is doing suicide runs today, how do you feel?” Allison chirped, slinging her arm over his shoulder. Stiles wasn’t really sure why he was her friend, considering her boyfriend bullied him. He was so sure that she’d bully him too, but that wasn’t the case, and Allison would never give him a direct answer.

“Allison, why are you, my friend?” Stiles sighed, turning around to face her.

“Due to popular belief, I was raised differently, and I’ll be damned to follow in someone’s footsteps if they bully people. I can’t change Scott, but I can be there for you, and be a friend. I’m not like Scott, and I don’t plan to be and trust me if I knew of a way to fix this and to get him to stop, I would. You don’t deserve this.”

“Why are you hanging with this freak?” A voice from behind him spoke, and it sounded much too like Scott’s to be told differently. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised that Scott was already in the gym. They probably skipped their first period to suck up to coach. Something about suicide runs today just didn’t sound good.

“He’s not a freak, you’re just an asshole,” Allison spoke, glaring. Stiles wasn’t sure if she was actually always like this, or if it was just at school. He didn’t want to know the truth.

“Stay away from him, Allison, I mean it.” Scott grimaced, turning on his heel, and marching back into the gym. 

“I’m really sorry-”

“Just save it, it’s fine, go be with your boyfriend,” Stiles muttered, turning around and walking back from the direction he came from. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of that right now, and if he had to get a detention for skipping class, just to avoid the minions, then so be it.

He quickly wiped away the tear that fell and made his way to the library. Was he really not allowed to be happy? Even his dad didn’t care. He’d only have Allison and a few other ‘friends’ but they were mostly just his dad’s deputies. Allison didn’t even feel like his friend sometimes. Cora only associated with him when she wanted something, like homework, or if she just didn’t generally understand something. It wasn’t like they talked during their work, Cora was more of a ‘ _ leave me alone and do your half of the work’ _ . Not that Stiles had a problem with it, they usually got done fairly quickly meaning he had time to do other work if necessary, but it was just so lonely.

He found himself a book and walked towards his hiding spot. It was just a little corner in the back of the library, and you knew it was only here if you were really smart or if you were hiding here. Stiles has even found people kissing in this part of the library. Besides the only one who knew he did this was Alissa, the only one who chose to ignore all those nasty things said about Stiles. Stiles was grateful for her, and then she moved, and he missed her more than anything.

He must’ve lost track of time, because when he finished his book, he only had ten minutes left of his lunch, which means, he read through almost two periods. Surely a call was going to be made to his dad if someone didn’t find him first. He sighed, and got up, putting his book away and making his way towards lunch to grab himself a small snack. He had government history next, and in that class, he, unfortunately, had Derek, because Derek was stupid enough to get moved. Whatever, it wasn’t that big of a deal, Stiles sat in the front, and thankfully Derek sat in the back, considering he was only transferred two days ago.

“Yo, Stiles!” Allison called, as soon as he stepped foot into the cafeteria.

“Yes?”

“Coach is super pissed you weren’t in class.”

“I don’t care, beats getting hit with balls, or tripped.” He muttered, paying for his stuff.

“He says if he sees you he’s giving you detention.”

“Good thing I don’t have any of his classes until tomorrow,” Stiles smiled, shoving food into his mouth.

Stiles enjoyed his school, except for the obvious reasons. He’d gotten to pick his classes, and they were on certain days of the week, and Stiles only had gym once a week, and he was ever so grateful. He had economics tomorrow as the first period, so hopefully, the coach will forget about it, but he never fails to forget to give the teams suicide runs if they’re late or they lose a game.

“Hey what’s it mean when it glows?” Allison questioned, grabbing his arm.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s determined my alpha.”

“Whose birthday is December 12th?” Allison questioned, watching the date etch itself into Stiles’ skin. Sometimes it was weird, either you had the name of your alpha, or the birthday of your alpha.

“I don’t know, why?”

“That’s who your alpha is.”

“Do you think they go here?”

“Allison, there’s only one person who I can possibly think of with the birthdate of December 12th, and unfortunately, he’s in my next class,” Stiles muttered, once he actually thought about it.

“Do you think it’ll tell you if you run into them?”

“Let’s hope I’m wrong.”

“Why? Who is it?”

“Fucking Derek Hale.” He seethed, stomping off to his next class, ready to confirm that this was wrong, and it was just a mistake.

Fortunately for Stiles, Derek was still waiting outside of the door, talking to his friends. Surely Stiles knew what his punishment would be when he walked up and grabbed Derek’s wrist, and pushing his sleeve up, only to be disappointed.

“Hey, you little shit!” Derek protested, yanking his arm away from Stiles. But it was too late, Stiles already saw what he’d feared and dreaded. His own birthday, only his had the year. He checked his own wrist to confirm, and seen  _ alpha met _ on his wrist now instead of just his birthday.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, right?” Derek growled once he realized what Stiles was doing.

“I don’t like this any more than you do.” Stiles whimpered, unsure of what this now meant for him. Derek was extremely overprotective over the ones he cared about. It was even rumored that he’d care of his omega, or beta, whichever they turned out to be, but because it was Stilinski, and how Derek bullied him, he wasn’t sure if things were going to change if they were going to be different.

“This doesn’t change anything between us, you understand that?”

“Crystal clear asshole.” Stiles glared, pushing past Derek, and into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes time to think about his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> change of plans, if you thought Lydia and Jackson would get together, think again. it's gonna be sad for a few more chapters, and then hopefully we'll see a change

If Stiles could ever pinpoint a time in his life where he wasn’t bullied, and he wasn’t sad or depressed, he couldn’t tell you. He’s only ever been happy when his mom was around, despite the circumstances. He was only happy then, he hasn’t been happy in a while, and he doesn’t know who can take the blame for it. Should it be him? Scott and his minions? His dad not being around much? How he grew up? Or how his mom was the way she was with him before she’d passed. He was so sure at this point that he didn’t want to know if he was given the opportunity. 

“Stiles, wait up!” Allison shouted, as Stiles walked away from his locker, and towards the entrance.  _ Oh great, here we go, _ Stiles thought. He’d ignored her at lunch, and ignored her in class. Hoping maybe that she’ll drop whatever fake act she was putting up because he still believed that she was just fucking with him.

Maybe this was her plan all along. Maybe she planned to become friends with him, only to turn and stab him in the back. Maybe get closer to him, and then invite him somewhere, and then hand him over to Scott and his minions. He didn’t know, but he was planning for the worst at this point, everything else in life has fucked him over time and time again.

“What, you come to finally drop your secret?” He sighed turning around, “look, I’m a little busy at the moment your boyfriend wants to punch me in the face, so if you could just leave me alone, and maybe stop pretending to be my friend, that’d be fantastic.” 

“What? Stiles I’m not pretending to be your friend, I am your friend if you’ll allow me to be.”

“What about your boyfriend? You see how he is with me, you see how he treats me, and yet here you are.” Stiles seethed with anger.

“I’m not Scott.” She whispered, but Stiles still heard her.

“Yeah, and that’s the problem.” He muttered, spinning on his heel and walking away.

“Stiles? Stiles!” Allison called running after him, but at that point, it was too late, he had run into Scott. Honestly, Allison didn’t know why she bothered, it wasn’t like she didn’t try and stick up for the boy, but she didn’t exactly try and stop them either. Currently, they’d thought it'd be fun to spread around some rumors today in school, and Allison could tell the one got to him. 

“It’s always the same questions from you, Stilinski,” Jackson paused, drawing his fist back. “Why are you doing this, what did you ever do to us.” He carried on, and let his fist fly towards Stiles stomach.

“Why are you such an asshole to me, Jackson?” Stiles questioned, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the tickling of blood. That wasn’t something that Stiles was ever fond of. He hated blood.

“Because I don’t like you?” Jackson smirked like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

“I don’t like you, and I don’t bully you!” Stiles shouted, making a daring risk to hit him back.

It had obviously taken Jackson as well as Isaac, and Scott by surprise, Boyd just seemed livid to see that happen, and Allison wasn’t sure were Derek was. There was a moment where time seemed to just stop, and Stiles feared what it’d be like to see it pick back up again. He’s never hit one of them back before, but he just got the urge to do it. 

“Don’t hit him you freak!” Isaac shouted, launching himself at Stiles.

If anyone was protective over Jackson, it was definitely Isaac. Of course, it was, that was his alpha, his ‘mate’, his boyfriend. Jackson had a thing for Isaac since eighth grade, and never did anything about it until they presented, and their marks appeared.

“Isaac, stop!” Stiles heard Allison shout, before nothing. It was almost like he’d passed out, not like any of them cared anyway. He remembers closing his eyes, and then opening them again, and suddenly everyone was standing above him like he was fuckin Chris Evans or something.

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Allison questioned.

“I’m fine.” 

“You were out for five minutes, are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

It wasn’t like the people who caused this were checking to see if he was okay, it was only Allison, Derek for some strange reason, Cora was there. Stiles was sure she wanted the homework, and a teacher. He groaned and turned his head to the side, tired of being stared at, and saw Scott standing a few feet back, yelling at Isaac. They’d never hit him to the point where he’d gone unconscious before.

“Stiles, are you sure?”

“Shut up Derek, none of this would’ve happened if your friends didn’t touch him.” Cora growled, flashing her eyes at her older brother.

“Exactly, you’ve all been out to get Stiles since forever, but you have no real reason.” Allison agreed, clearly done with how things for Stiles turned out.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Derek questioned, turning to face her. “Your  _ boyfriend _ started this, and what do you do about it? Nothing. Time and time again, you sit there and listen to us trash talk him, listen to us say the things we’re going to do to him, and you’ve told him none of it.”

“I don’t fucking abuse my partner.”

“ _ Your boyfriend does, Allison! _ You sit back and let it happen, and you’re supposed to be his friend.” Cora protested.

“I’m taking him home.” Stiles groaned again, feeling someone pick him up, and carrying him. He mentally groaned again when he saw it was Derek. He’d had a headache now, and was tired of hearing the fighting. He was thankful he didn’t have to hear it anymore, but he was mad that Derek was touching him. Just because Derek is deciding to do something nice for once, doesn’t mean he’s off Stiles’ shitlist.

He felt himself being placed down somewheres and felt Derek digging his phone out of his pocket, heard the typing of his keyboard, and heard a message being sent, to who Stiles assumes was his father, before Derek locked the phone, and got into the driver’s seat.

“Hey, my jeep,” Stiles muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.

“You’re coming home with me, my mom can help you.”

“I want my own bed, you moron.” Stiles grumbled, trying to sit up.

“Lay down, you could have a head injury.”

“After all you put me through, I think I can handle Isaac knocking me down,”

“I’m almost home, and my mom is home today, so please,  _ just lay the fuck still _ .” Derek growled, his alpha voice mixing between his soft, calm one.

“Chill out, my god.” Stiles grumbled, but listened anyway, his head really did hurt now that he thinks about it.

“Thank you.” He sighed out a breath of relief, finally pulling into his driveway and shutting the car off.

It’d only take him a few minutes to get Stiles out of the car and into the house, looking around for Cora only to realize that he’d left her at school. But Laura was still there, so Derek was fine. Besides Allison would just bring her home if they’re so worried about him. 

He really doesn’t understand how Allison could be so fake, so untrustworthy. He didn’t know how to word it, he just didn’t like her. Derek knows he isn’t a saint either, but he’s never sat there talking shit on someone that’s supposed to be his friend, and walk up to him like nothing happened the next day.

“MOM?” Derek shouted, knowing she was probably upstairs with one of the kids. “I fucked up pretty bad.” He mumbled, once he found her.

“What did- Der, who is this?” Talia questioned, Rachel on her hip.

“Stiles, a few kids beat him up, and he was unconscious for a little while, and I’m worried.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he was unconscious, and he was worried, but not for the reasons he was telling him mother. 

“Derek, the truth please.” Talia glared, knowing when her son wasn’t being completely honest.

“Okay, fine, a few people including myself aren’t so nice to Stiles, and one of them jumped him, knocking him unconscious. I swear I didn’t touch him, mom.”

“Touch him this time, or before this time?” Talia questioned, fixing her stare at him in a bored expression. 

“Mom,” He whined. “Something’s wrong with him, please?” Derek pouted, hearing the front door open, and Cora shouting.

“Go put him on your bed, and take your sister while I go get my supplies.” Talia sighed, as Derek helped Stiles to his feet, and took his younger sister from his mother’s arms.

“Did you tell mom the whole story?” Cora glared, seeing it was too late to say anything to their mother before she’d help Stiles.

“Mind your own, Cora.” He hissed, helping Stiles to sit down on his bed, still keeping a firm arm around Rachel. 

One thing Derek was grateful for, was how amazing his mother was. She’d worked for a bigger part of Beacon Hills legal system. She was so much Derek could ever ask for, and hoped to be like her. He’d hate to tell her that Stiles was her bosses kid. But her amazement didn’t stop Derek there. His mother had raised herself and his uncle Peter up to be as they were, while trying to control herself, and teach herself the perks of being an alpha. Controlling Peter being out of control, helping him find his partner. Taking care of so many kids, plus Peter’s kids. Going back to school, and becoming a registered certified nurse, and then continuing to have and take care of kids.

Not only to mention her first three kids are alpha’s and she’s raised and taught each and every one of them. Derek really couldn’t be more grateful, she’s even helping Laura and his aunt through their first pregnancies. Even though Derek was sure she wanted to strangle Laura when his sister admitted that her and her partner wanted to start early.

“I’m going to ask one more time for the full truth, Derek, or I swear this will not turn out pretty for you.”

“I’ve bullied Stiles with a few other people these past few years,” he sighed, keeping Rachel preoccupied on his bed with a few toys he’d kept in his room. “He’s an omega, and we only learned earlier I’m supposed to be his alpha. I was late coming out of school, and by the time I got to him, it was too late, Isaac was on top of him. I think from Isaac knocking him over, he passed out due to how hard his head hit the ground.”

Talia glared at him as she checked Stiles over before standing up and sighing. “There doesn’t appear to be anything wrong with him, just keep an eye on him. I can’t believe you. You  _ know  _ how precious omegas are, Derek.”

‘I know, and I’m sorry, I don’t know why we did it. We didn’t even know he was an omega until six months ago. I appeared on his wrist today.”

“And you  _ still  _ tormented him?”

“I’m sorry.”

I’m not the one you need to be saying sorry to. I haven’t even decided your punishment yet, but I swear to god, Derek, this is not over.” Talia glared, picking up Rachel off the bed, and storming out of the room with her things.

Derek sighed, and collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. This really couldn’t have gotten any worse than it did. He really didn’t understand why Isaac was on top of Stiles anyways. Derek really didn’t think that Isaac had it in him to be that violent. Isaac preferred words. Besides that thought, he really thought about the whole situation earlier. Doesn’t this mean he’s supposed to protect his omega now?

He’d really looked into becoming a better alpha, trying to find a way to move on from the things he did. Writing things down that he could do to try and get Stiles to forgive him, if that’d be a case. He wasn’t sure, but he was willing to try if Stiles was. He’d written things down that he knew the boy liked, either from over-hearing him talk about it, or seeing him with it. Derek unfortunately had three items on that list. Batman, adderall, and his jeep. 

Maybe he could pay for a few tune-ups to Stiles jeep, or maybe buy him a new one, but his parents would probably kill him if they knew he bought Stiles forgiveness. Perhaps he could get him something Batman signed. He knew there wasn’t much he could do to possibly earn his forgiveness, Derek was sure of it. He wasn’t sure, but he’d put a lot of thought into this. While he knew nothing would be that forgivable, he wasn’t sure that Stiles would ever forgive him. He wasn’t sure why Stiles would even forgive him if he did.

“Where am I?”

“My bedroom, mom said you were fine, but she’d just like to keep an eye on you.” Derek muttered, turning to face him.

“Where’s my dad?”

“I texted your dad and said you were staying at a friends house, and you might not be home for dinner.”

“Why would you do that?”

“So he doesn’t get suspicious?” Derek questioned back, surely Stiles couldn’t be that stupid, right? He is the sheriff's kid.

“My dad doesn’t get suspicious, me not being home is an open invitation to the food he shouldn’t be having.” Stiles glared.

“Sorry, I didn’t know..” Derek mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you seem to be doing a lot of things that you don’t know about.”

Derek sighed, and fished Stiles’ phone out of his pocket, before handing it to him, and throwing himself to lay back across the bottom of his bed. He’d really fucked up, and he’d only still told his mom parts of it. Derek really needed to get on Stiles’ good side. He’d have to talk to her with Stiles, so she knew the whole story, but that seemed impossible. He’d also have to talk with his younger siblings as they got older about bullying people, even though it’s common sense to not do it, Derek just didn’t know where he went wrong in this.

I mean, he does know where he went wrong, but he wasn’t sure when he went down that path. He remembers Scott doing it, and then some rumors going around school, and then he joined in, and so did Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac. Derek was sure there were more people bullying Stiles, but to Derek, it didn’t matter anymore. It had to stop.

Isaac should’ve never laid his hands on Stiles the way he did. Derek knows damn good and well that Isaac wouldn’t have liked it if the roles were switched. Maybe Derek should go after Jackson so Isaac gets a taste of his own medicine, but two wrongs wouldn’t make a right, besides his mother would kill him.

“Do you have something to drink?” Stiles asked after a while.

“Iced tea, kool-aid,”

“Water?”

“No, we haven’t gone shopping, the water here has too much iron in it. We do live in the woods.” Derek explained.

“Iced tea is fine.”

Derek nodded, getting up and leaving his room to request the beverage Stiles wanted. He sighed as he went downstairs and into his kitchen.

“How is he?” Talia questioned, standing at the stove preparing dinner.

“He’s okay, I think.”

“Is he staying for dinner?”

“I think so, I told his dad he was staying at a friends house.” Derek responded, putting the pitcher of iced tea back inside the fridge.

“I see.”

“Mom? Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“I don’t know, baby. That’s up to him, not me.”

Derek nodded, and sighed, taking both cups back upstairs, stopping to grab his and Stiles bags on the way. He groaned once he realized that his father is going to have to hear about this. It wasn’t like he was a bad man, Derek didn’t hate him, but he wasn’t ever home. He was a contractor for awhile, built the house they lived in, added onto it over the years for his siblings. Built his uncle's house even. Now he’s a lawyer, and Derek swears he’s only seen his father once a month. Currently, his father was out of state for a business trip.

“What’s wrong with you?” Stiles questioned, once Derek handed him his cup.

“My dad’s going to have to hear about this.”

“That’s it? Jesus, I thought you’d say your mom wanted us to court or something.” Stiles sighed in relief.

“Well, I’m not opposed to the idea.” Derek trailed off, taking a seat at his desk.

“Never in a million years will I court with you, not after what you’ve done to me.” Stiles glared.

“I’m going to change just please give me time.”

“You have a month.”

Derek smiled, thinking of how to get some of Stiles trust and forgiveness in a month. “That’s plenty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter, i hate the next chapter too, (possibly) it's just containing some flashbacks, and once the month was up for derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this chapter is boring, i'm very sorry about that

_ Flashback  _

_ “I’m going to be different this time around, you have to believe me.” Derek pleaded. Stiles still didn’t want to give him the time of day to attempt to make things better, it was just him. He really didn’t think that Derek would try. _

_ “Okay, fine can you let me alone now?” _

_ “I’ve punished Isaac if that’s why you won’t talk to me, he’s really sorry.” _

_ “I don’t care, Derek.” Stiles sighed, annoyed at this point. If he would’ve known Derek was going to be this annoying about it, he would’ve told him no. Would’ve saved him the pain, and the misery of faking it. But fake it til you make it, he guesses. _

_ “So, you gonna let me try now?” _

_ “You’ve been trying for two weeks now, and the only thing you’ve done is take my jeep into the shop, and while I appreciate that and all, don’t you think that’s pushing it? I told you that you could make it up to me, not fucking spend money on me to try and earn my forgiveness and trust that way. It might work for other people, but not me.” Stiles glared. _

_ “Okay, so let’s go watch the new Star Wars movie this weekend!” _

_ Stiles laughed, actually laughed. Derek had broken into Stiles bedroom and went through the whole thing while Stiles wasn’t home, just to find out what he liked, instead of actually asking him what things he liked, or what he was interested in, or the things he couldn’t care less about. _

_ “Are you kidding me? First of all, Derek, you can’t just break into people’s houses and go through their things instead of actually asking them about their interests and disinterests, that’s where you went wrong again.” _

_ “Okay, so what do you like to do, what don’t you like to do?” Derek sighed, asking him seeing as that was apparently all he had to do. _

_ “It doesn’t work like that, you moron!” Stiles hissed, throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief. _

_ “Why not?” He questioned like it wasn’t the most obvious question. _

_ “You broke into my house, went through my things, and tried to do all these things like you’ve paid attention to me my whole life.” _

_ “Okay, so, I’m sorry about that..” Derek trailed off, “I don’t understand why you’re upset, I am trying.” _

_ “Try harder next time.” _

_ Flashback over _

Stiles was waiting for the day where Derek would let his whole act drop, just like Allison, and it’d go back to how it was before. Where Derek and his friends bullied him, and no one paid attention to him. Where Cora only talked to him when she needed help on the lab and she didn’t understand. But good enough for him, he didn’t have to wait much longer. 

“Watch where you’re going, freak.” A voice Stiles never thought would be so cruel to him again spoke.

“Oh thank god, you’re finally fucking rude again, oh my god, I thought it’d never come.” Stiles smiled, almost jumping for joy. He’d promised Derek a whole month if he was nice, that he’d think about forgiving him or giving him a chance, and it’d be a whole month tomorrow, and now Stiles never has to give him another chance.

“Stiles, no, I didn’t mean it-” Derek spun so quickly on his heels, now realizing what he’d done.

“Oh no pretty boy,” Stiles smirked, finally thinking he’d have the last laugh. “you’ve fucked up.”

“C’mon man, my month is up tomorrow, can’t you just let it slip this once, please.” Derek pleaded, which was honestly quite the site to see, considering he’s never seen Derek plead before. Unless you count that time when Derek literally forced him to babysit his younger siblings. Derek was really good with kids, and Stiles never thought he’d admit it.

“You can’t go  _ one whole month _ without making my life a living hell, Derek. That’s it, it’s over. You can stop pretending now. I really did mean it when I said a month.” Stiles smiled, finally thankful he didn’t have to put up with Derek anymore.

Truth be told he didn’t have to put up with Derek being nicer to him anymore. Cora would finally only acknowledge him when it came to their labs. Laura wouldn’t acknowledge him anymore, not like she did before. Allison hasn’t talked to him in a month, although Stiles was sure it was because it had something to do with Derek. He was waiting for her to come back. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to take her back at this point. As fake as she was, she was still a good friend to him. It’d only hurt a little when she wouldn’t talk to him because Derek was around.

Derek somehow even managed to get his friends to stop picking on Stiles, although Jackson and Scott still did it without Derek knowing. Or at least that’s what Stiles thinks anyways, it’s what he wants to believe. He was so sure now that Derek had fucked up, that things would  _ finally  _ go back to normal. That’s if he wants to call this normal, he wasn’t sure, but anything was normal than them suddenly being nice to him.

He’d finally be able to go back to eating lunch alone, and not be bothered. He won’t be stared at. Stiles would finally have his life back, but not all good things come to an end. Not all bad things pick back up where they left off. Derek would certainly make sure Stiles didn’t miss a whole month of being tormented if he really wanted to go down that route. He’d give him one more chance after school before he’d finally make that choice to beat the ever-living-shit out of the kid, much to Stiles acknowledgment. Derek thought the kid was annoying the whole month, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Derek would have to watch though, he’s gotten close to Cora and Laura both so it seems unless that was a fake act because Derek was close to him. Derek wasn’t sure after this, had it been true if they were, and now he couldn’t find it in him to care, Stiles made his choice.

“Stiles you really don’t want to do this,” Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, on the contrary, Derek, I really do think I want to do this, you can stop pretending, Laura, and Cora, your mom, they all can stop pretending. Even this school.”

“Don’t you dare say my mother never cared, or I swear to god being unconscious for a few seconds will be the least of your worries.” Derek threatened.

“Or what? What are you gonna do, Derek? You gonna kill me?”

“I can’t kill you without killing myself in the process.” He glared. “You know that.”

“Exactly, give it your all big guy, nothing I’ve never seen before,” Stiles smirked walking away, not knowing where he suddenly got that confidence from.

“Trust me, I will make your life a living hell, you sure you still want to go down this path?” Derek glared at him. Derek thought things were fine. Derek had really thought that Stiles would forgive him. Sure some of it was an act, Derek couldn’t lie, but he was sincere for some of it.

“You’ve made my life a living hell for years, Derek, this doesn’t change things,” Stiles yelled over his shoulder.

Sure Stiles is going to miss the free coffee he’d get from Derek occasionally. He’d miss the meals that Talia would force Derek to invite him over too. He’d miss Derek’s little siblings that he’d help him watch. He’d even miss the amount of work that his jeep was still almost paid for, and worked on. Although he hated how Derek now had a key to his car.

The little fucker stole it one morning when Stiles was still in class and left school to go make a copy of his key. Stiles then learned one morning that Derek had been taking it to a shop to get it fixed. That was also the only Saturday Stiles had been up before noon. He’ll never forget the horrified voice Derek answered his phone in when Stiles started to scream at him looking for his car. He’d wanted pancakes, and now because of him, he couldn’t go get his pancakes like he wanted. Derek was thoughtful and took him out for pancakes after he’d returned his jeep.

Stiles finally smiled to himself at the thought of literally no one being fake anymore towards him. Stiles hated how it felt to know everyone was pretending. Sure Scott and Isaac both still said some mean things towards him, the beatings he got stopped just because Derek was being nice towards him. He hated how the whole school started to react different just because of fucking Derek.

Sighing he mumbled out incoherent words as he felt his phone vibrate which was strange because the only one who ever texted him before was his father, but he’s away on business, and he’s already talked to him today.

_ Derek: watch ur fuckin back, buddy. _

Ah, his favorite part of this whole thing. The threats were back, which means, Allison should be back, and Stiles was really hoping she’d come back. He really did miss her, and he’s felt like an ass this whole month for the things he’s said to her. He’s felt bad the way he’s ignored her, and hopefully, they could put this all behind them, and move on. But much to Stiles’ dismay things never worked like that for some reason.

_ Flashback _

_ “Hey, Allison, can you help me with this? I don’t understand it.” Stiles questioned, walking after her once the bell rang. _

_ “Oh, you’re talking to me again? I didn’t know that you and Derek had broken up.” _

_ “Allison? We were never dating, I’m sorry, just, I don’t understand this, please?” _

_ “Ask a teacher or another classmate.” She grumbled, trying to get away from him. _

_ “Is this whole thing about Derek? Because I don’t exactly have a choice….” Stiles muttered, scratching the back of his neck. _

_ “You always have a choice, Stiles.” _

_ “Okay, but what about you? The whole Scott thing? You have a choice there too.” _

_ “And I chose to be your friend, Stiles,” _

_ “Allison, please,” He begged. _

_ “You haven’t given me a single thought since Derek brought you home that day.” _

_ Surely that wasn’t the truth, was it? Maybe it was, Stiles wasn’t sure, at this point. His life was a little complicated these last few months. Between Derek, and getting the attention he didn’t want. Sometimes even having to pretend around Talia, Stiles couldn’t wait until this was over. He didn’t want to be comfortable around them until this month was over. _

_ “That’s not true, look we can do something after school?” Stiles suggested. _

_ “No, I’m done, please just don’t talk to me until you guys aren’t associated with him anymore, please.” _

_ Flashback over _

Stiles hated himself from every moment there on out, had he really been doing that? Surely it doesn’t beat what she’d done to him, does it? Maybe it does, two wrongs don’t make a right, that’s something his mom always told him, something she’d never let him forget. They’d hung out before, but it was only once, but maybe, Stiles could explain what happened, and invite her out for coffee? Lunch? He wasn’t sure, just something to get away from Scott, seeing as he  _ still _ didn’t trust him.

“Stilinski!” Groaning, Stiles turned around to face Jackson himself.

“What do you want, Jackson?”

“Derek says we don’t have to be nice to you anymore,” Jackson smirked, stalking closer to Stiles.

“Yeah, what about it?” Stiles sighed, finally realizing that of course Derek had said something, and that’s why Scott’s minions were being nice. Sometimes, Stiles really did think it depended on the mood Scott woke up in. Jackson usually just followed whatever Scott did.

“Meaning, this is for getting Isaac all riled up a month ago,” Jackson snarled, punching the boy in the face without a second thought.

“Jackson, what the fuck, man?” Allison screeched, turning the corner from whatever hallway she’d come out of.

“Derek says we don’t have to be nice anymore,” Jackson smirked, going back for another punch.

“It shouldn’t matter if he says to be nice or not, you should always be nice! Aren’t you supposed to be Scott’s buddy anyway? He’s your ringleader!” She started, standing in between the two boys just in case. She knew that Jackson wouldn’t touch her if Scott had anything to do about it.

“Scott won’t like it that you’re talking to him, Allison,” Jackson hissed, trying to reach around her for the boy.

“You don’t scare me, Jackson. Back off.”

“Why it seems like a great idea to hurt the one that hurt Derek?” Jackson implied.

“You hurt him! All of you hurt him and continue to hurt him day after day, I’m sure Derek can manage for a few heartbreaks, or mistakes, whatever you choose to call them.”

“Grow up Allison, you’re not always going to get the things you want,” Isaac growled, showing up from nowhere and yanking her out of the way so Jackson could get to him. Why Stiles hadn’t taken off and gotten help, he’ll never know. Maybe it was because Allison was his friend, and friends don’t leave friends behind.

Allison had crashed to the floor into the lockers and hitting her head pretty bad, while the two boys attacked Stiles to the floor, and he once again hit his head with full force. They didn’t even bother with Allison, or the screaming coming from the teachers as Stiles was beaten. The only thing that really caused them to stop was the fact that Scott and Boyd pulled them off of Stiles. Derek, of course, wasn’t anywhere to be found. Stiles was going in and out of consciousness, and Allison looked bad herself.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Scott growled, unaware of the situation between Derek and Stiles, but Stiles would be sure that Scott wouldn’t care anyway. All he seemed to care about is the fact that they’re both on the lacrosse team, and they both just made the entire team, not to even mention the school look bad.

“Derek said-”

“I don’t care what Derek said!” Scott shouted, cutting him off. He’d figure out a way to properly do something after school. Never have they ever let it get this far. This was too much, even for Scott.

“Who are you anymore, Isaac?” Boyd sighed, shaking his head.

Boyd knew what Isaac had gone through growing up, and Boyd made the promise that he’d never let anyone do that to him, never let anyone hurt him like that. Isaac had made the promise to never hurt anyone like that, never do anything like that to anyone, and here he was, doing exactly what they both promised they wouldn’t do.

“I am always the same person I was before, Boyd.” Isaac snarled, struggling to get out of Scott’s grip. For an alpha, he was stronger than Isaac thought he’d be. Almost all of their friends were alphas. Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Allison, Lydia, and Danny, they were all beta’s. Jackson, Scott, Derek, they were all alpha’s. Derek’s whole family is a bunch of alpha’s. Even Danny’s boyfriend, Ethan was an alpha.

Pack meant a lot to them, even though most of them were already together, it didn’t change anything for anyone. They all had each other's backs, it was more of a ‘you mess with me, you mess with them’, type of thing. Except for Stilinski, they’ve all tormented him, and it was Scott’s idea.

“Does anyone actually know where Derek is?”

“No, why?"

“He’s responsible for this, and I’m going to kill him,” Scott growled, helping Allison off the floor, letting Stiles lay there.

Sure, they were alpha’s, but Scott still came out on top for being a true alpha, and most days he uses it to his advantage, makes everyone cower in slight fear. Scott’s punished them all within the pack rights, that they have going on, and each of them has hated it. Hates the way their leader ignores them. The only way Scott knows to formally punish a pack member without kicking them out is isolation. Sometimes it doesn’t work, but most days it does, and Scott is thankful for it.

“Scott he needs to see the nurse or something for fuck's sake, he’s pretty bad.” Boyd sounded before Scott could get too far.

“So bring him to the nurse!” Scott exclaimed, turning around slightly.

“Help me you moron, Allison is fine walking without you.”

“Just carry him, Boyd.”

Boyd grumbled, picking him up off the floor, taking note of how light he was. Shouldn’t he be heavier? Maybe it was an omega thing. Boyd would make sure to comment and question the kid later. Right now he wanted answers, but Isaac and Jackson fucked that up for him, and now Boyd isn’t sure that Stiles won’t press charges.

“Do you think he’s going to press charges?” Scott questioned, as the four made their way down the hall.

“At this point, I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised if he does. Against all of us, everything we’ve ever done to him. This is just taking it too far.”

“Yeah, but we stopped doing this shit to him.”

“We also started it, Scott.” Scott sighed, but nodded anyway, knowing what Boyd had to say was true. Scott sighed, helping Allison sit down in a chair, before pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Derek. He was going to fix this, whatever it was.

“What are you doing?” Boyd questioned, still holding Stiles in his arms while the nurse got an extra bed ready for him.

“Calling Derek.” He mumbled, pressing the phone against his ear, and waiting for the other boy to pick up, which didn’t take long. It was Scott calling, of course, it wouldn’t take long.

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “You need to come to the nurses' office, Stiles is hurt.” _

_ “Why is that any of my problem?" _

_ “Because he’s your fucking omega, Derek.” _

_ “Fine, I’ll be right there.” He grumbled, hanging up. _

“Is he coming?” Boyd questioned, putting Stiles down where the nurse had told him.

“Yeah, he’s on his way.” Scott sighed, sitting in the chair next to his own beta. Scott wasn’t sure that she’d forgive him at this point. It’d be a miracle if she did, even though he had nothing to do with it.

“What happened to him?” Derek questioned, walking in. Currently, the nurse was trying to clean the blood off Stiles' face before she made any decisions. 

“Jackson and Isaac happened to him, care to explain?” Scott growled.

“No?”

“Really? Cause Jackson said that you said something. You will pay for this at pack training, all of you.”

“Oh, but it was fine when we all did it a few months ago?”

“It never got this bad, Derek!” Scott shouted, eyes flashing the alpha red.

“It shouldn’t matter if it was before or if it’s now!” Derek yelled back, his own eyes flashing.

“You’re going to fucking fix this, Derek.”

“Worry about yourself, McCall.” Derek snarled, leaving the room to call his mother about this. He sort of felt like Draco Malfoy in this ‘my father will hear about this’ only it’s his mother, and she’s already not happy with him, whose to say what she’ll do when she hears about this.

Derek would only hope the boy wouldn’t press chargers before he could get to Jackson and Isaac and deal with them himself. He remembers what happened the first time after Stiles had been deemed okay.

_ Flashback _

_ Stiles was left at home, Derek had taken him there, and promised to get his work, and bring home his jeep. It was a request of his mother, that he just relaxed for the day, and who was Stiles to say no? _

_ “Aye! Derek over here!” Jackson called, calling the broody wolf over, completely unaware of how pissed he really was. _

_ “Would you like it if I just beat the shit out of Jackson, Isaac?” Derek growled once he was closer to the group. _

_ “Woah, calm down Derek.” Scott tried, while Isaac just looked terrified. Jackson looked ready to strike. _

_ “Fucking you sat there and let it happen! How would you like it if I fucked up Allison, or had Cora do it?” _

_ “Derek calm down, please.” _

_ “Don’t fucking go near Stiles ever again, you’re so lucky I’m trying to better myself, or I would attack you.” He seethed, he could look like a cartoon character, with steam coming out of his ears. _

_ “Oh, but it was just fine for you to beat him up this morning? Love the hypocrisy, Derek.” He heard Jackson yell. _

_ “I didn’t know this morning! It shouldn’t change the fact that you fucking took it too far!” _

_ “Enough, all of you, it’s over, he’s hurt, just stop!” Allison almost yelled, but they all guess it worked because each of them shut up. “I really hope all of you get the help you need.” _

_ Flashback over _

He’d really thought about that the whole month he tried to beg Stiles for forgiveness, but he guesses it didn’t work. He really did feel sorry for this morning, but he supposes that it’s too late now, and he’s got nothing to worry about, Stiles won’t want anything to do with him now.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. there is a rape, it doesn't go to the whole chapter, but it's mentioned several times throughout it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long, and i'm sure it doesn't make sense, and i'm really sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> fucking read this, bc i am done. this is the last chapter for awhile, bc i really don't understand how much more clear i can be. I will be taking chapter four down, including the an, and when i do return, those two i mentioned will come down, and i will try to then answer everybody. if you do continue to stick around, just know i do appreciate you, and i'll miss you, but this is MY story, and it's how I want it to turn out, not what some of you think it'll turn out as, bc i did mention it that it won't turn out like others. for those of you who think you can do better, i'll be waiting. enjoy

_“I’m gonna touch you cause I like it when you scream.” He growled, pushing the boy onto the bed. The room was dark, the power as knocked out due to the storm outside, so he only saw the boys face when the lightning struck._

_“Please stop,” he cried, struggling to get away from the man who had every intention of hurting him. He knew it wasn’t going to work though, he was a tiny person, not much strength in his upper body compared to the monster above him._

_“Why should I? I mean, technically you are mated to me, I could do whatever I wanted to you.” His voice dripped with so much venom, that Stiles was scared._

_Stiles knew that while it was true, Derek wasn’t brought up like that.  He wasn’t brought up to be such a monster. Stiles wasn’t quite sure why he was acting like this, this wasn’t Derek. Stiles wasn’t sure who this was, but it wasn’t_ his _Derek, could he even call him that? He wasn’t ever his, never was he his, but he’d like to think because they were supposed to be mated that Derek was his. Even considering their past, or maybe their present, because Derek still tormented him._

_“Derek please, this isn’t you.” He pleaded although he was so sure that at this point maybe it was._

_“Shut up, god you’re fucking annoying,” Derek growled, stripping the boy of his clothes before doing the same to his own, and pushing his length in._

_Stiles thought it’d be better to just stop, knowing it wouldn’t be any use, no one was home anyway. Cora and Laura, -no nevermind, he didn’t know where they were, just knew they weren’t home. Talia and Ryan were away for their anniversary, Peter and his wife weren’t home, Stiles thinks they’re on business. Stiles wasn’t even sure where the rest of Derek’s family or siblings were._

He remembers Derek not using a condom, remembers the burning feeling of Derek not prepping him, or using lube. That was the hardest night of Stiles entire life. He feels like he can say that now, considering how much of a past he had with Derek. They’d only found out three months ago that they belonged for each other. Stiles had only tried to forgive him two months ago. Stiles didn’t know what had happened that night. Maybe Derek just really enjoyed fucking things up for Stiles once a month. Stiles wanted to know what would happen this month.

Three months ago they’ve found useless information. Two months ago, Stiles tried to forgive him. One month ago, Derek raped him, and it was Stiles worst nightmare. He wondered what would be this months nightmare. He was scared, to say the least. What could top rape? While he knew death could probably top it, he didn’t want to find out. He still had nightmares from that night. That night he’d lost his virginity. That night Derek woke up the next morning and remembered _nothing._ That next morning that he’d screamed at Stiles for being in his room, in his house, in _his bed._ Although Stiles had no intentions of telling him the events prior to the night. Afraid of where it’d get him. Stiles have been afraid ever since. Refuses to go near the house, refuses to listen to Cora or Laura, and ignores any message or call from any of the family. Even went as far as changing all his classes, and now is almost in all his classes for cyber school. Though Stiles knew that would quickly come to an end, and he’d have to go back to a public school, and he really wasn’t looking forward to that. There weren’t many kids in cyber anyways. Maybe he could convince his dad to pull him out physically and transfer him to a different cyber school, but that’d be impossible, so he was stuck here.

He hadn’t been the same since that night. The night that he’d tried so hard to forget, but every time he turned the corner, Derek was there, or his sisters. Shit, Scott and his minions were even there. He’d barely talk to Allison since the incident. He was afraid that she’d just him. Judge him on something that wasn’t his fault, something he’d have no control over. He didn’t care for Derek much, so why’d it hurt when he’d start hanging out and even began a relationship with her? Stiles didn’t have an answer for that, but nowadays he didn’t have an answer for anything.

“Stiles! We should talk.” Allison squeaked, trying to catch up to him. He was coming to drop off the schoolwork that he was able to do at home. He really did try to change all his classes, trying to get away from the people he knew, but unfortunately, that didn’t work. After he’d ignored Allison, he walked into the classroom that held most of the lacrosse team. _Of course,_ this had to happen. Although he’ll give himself credit, he really didn’t know any of them were in here. It was more of an advanced class, and those morons weren’t that advanced. It was a Laura or a Lydia class.

Stiles kept his head down as he walked towards the teacher's desk to drop off his work, before quickly walking back out only to bump into Allison. _Oh, fun,_ he thought to himself, this girl really didn’t know when to stop. She really waited for him outside of the class? How sweet of her, really.

“What do we need to talk about?” Stiles sighed, walking with her, he’d had more than one class full of assignments to hand in, so he figured he’d do it all now instead of waiting.

“About what Derek did to you, half the school knows.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles questioned, shocked by the topic she’d just announced. Stiles wasn’t aware of _this._

“Everyone knows that Derek brought you home. Everyone thinks that he got you knocked up and that’s why you’re not in school.”

“Oh,” He sighed in relief, thinking that somehow Derek raping him really did get out. Although he was sure at this point, if he was pregnant, they wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. He’d been wearing baggy clothes lately.

This was just another mistake to Stiles, anything Derek would do to him, it was all a mistake. Between the beatings, and the rape, the fake acts. It meant nothing to Derek, nothing to Stiles, but he didn’t understand why it still hurt sometimes. It wasn’t like he’d purposely ignore everyone, he’d just lie his way out of it, he had plans that he’d need to get done. Lied about being home when he was in his room, sulking. Stiles found that there wasn’t much he wasn’t lying about these days, it wasn’t him.

“Well,” Allison encouraged. “Are you?”

“No, I’m not pregnant. Something happened, that’s why I’m not in school, I really can’t stand the thought to be around here. It’s too painful.”

“What happened?”

“Promise not to tell?”

“I pinky promise,” Allison swore, hooking her pinky into Stiles.

“Derek raped me.” He whispered quietly, knowing she still heard him. Fuck he even still has the marks from it. He never really got over it, nor did the evidence disappear. He’d scrubbed himself three times when he got home, but it didn’t work. He didn’t even think about a rape kit, but he wouldn’t want to ruin the Hale name just because of one person.

“Are you serious?” She questioned, pushing her hair behind her ear as she leaned in closer as if Stiles was telling her some secret that he just overheard from their parents.

“Pretty serious,” He declared, pulling up his shirt to reveal the marks still on his body. He’ll really have to talk to a doctor about that. It’s not normal at this point. He’d look it up himself, but _WebMD_ is going to have him thinking that he’s only got twenty-four hours left to live. He could pull _he’s dying_ card in hopes of his dad making a dish like his mother used to make.

“Holy shit, you should get that checked out!” Allison gasped, reaching out to touch it.

“It still hurts, literally a whole month later.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“Like who?”

“Derek? He did do this to you?”

“Derek has done a lot of things to me, but rolling over the morning after and screaming at me for being in his bed is, unfortunately, the only memory he has of that night. I wasn’t about the tell him that.”

“Why not? He still hurt you.”

“I’m not pregnant, so I don’t see a problem with him never knowing that he raped me.” Stiles sighed, fixing the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Stiles, you’ve gotta tell someone about this.”

“I told you,” He tried.

“Are you sure you’re not pregnant?” Allison sighed, completely disregarding her previous statement.

“I’m positive I’m not pregnant,” He glared at her, following her into a class he’d apparently shared with her. Allison clearly didn’t have any intentions of leaving him alone, so might as well just stay the whole day in school.

“Okay, fine, just I’ll be here for you every step of the way okay? It’s not too late to tell someone. Bring him down, Stiles.”

“I would, and it sounds like an amazingly satisfying thing to do, but it’s not right to punish his whole family for his actions,” Stiles mumbled, taking the empty seat in front of Allison, feeling utterly uncomfortable as everyone stared at him.

“My dad can help with that! We have a family business. We can tarnish his name, I can give specific instructions that he isn’t related to them, Stiles, come on, after everything he’s done to you, you deserve it.”

“I appreciate it, Allison, I really do, but I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to think about it, I want to forget about it.”

“Okay,” Allison sighed, finally agreeing with her friend's wishes.

Of course though for Stiles, something always goes wrong. That something this time was Derek, walking into class. Stiles wasn’t sure why he suddenly got scared. Maybe it was the whole rape thing, or maybe it was something else, Stiles wasn’t sure anymore. He hadn’t seen Derek since the night he was raped. He really tried every way possible to ignore him.

Stiles would’ve been fine, and made it through the whole day if Derek hadn’t stared at him. Every time Stiles looked over, Derek was staring at him. It threw Stiles into a panic attack. He got even more scared and flustered when everyone jumped into action and Derek offered to take him to the nurse. Stiles had freaked out even worse than he was before Derek offered. He was afraid of Derek. Can he call it afraid? He liked the term petrified.

“Don’t touch me!” Stiles screamed when Derek had reached a handout.

Stiles has never been very fond of Derek since Jackson and Isaac beat him up that day. It’s also another reason that pushed him over the edge to actually do cyber school. He was never apologized to, he never pressed charges through either, maybe that was the problem. Most people act differently after they’re threatened, Stiles learned that. Someone had threatened his dad in front of him once, and last he knew, that man was now facing life in prison.

_Flashback_

_He remembers it vividly, Allison dragging him to the party, the guys had won the game, and now they were going to states, so they celebrated at Jackson’s house. She didn’t want to be alone even though Scott would be there. By the time they walked through the door, everyone was already plastered. This was not a Stiles party. He liked movie parties, and outdoor parties, and water parties. He liked parties he’d have fun at, even if it was supposed to be aimed at a little kids party._

_“Hey, I’m going to find Scott, and then I’ll be back, okay?” Allison smiled, weaving in and out of people before Stiles even got the chance to say something._

_Sighing, he quickly located the kitchen, which wasn’t hard. It was the quietest place in the house, which was weird considering all the food and drinks were located here. He groaned mentally when he saw Derek and a few other people. Derek had been watching him every day to make sure he was ‘okay’, but Stiles just wants to think it’s because something was said to him._

_“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Derek smirked, Stiles hadn’t given him an actual time of day since that day months ago._

_“Who invited the freak?” Someone from the lacrosse team shouted over the loud music._

_Stiles sighed, grabbing himself a drink, and cringing at the taste of the alcohol, it was something he’d promised himself to never drink, he’d seen what it did to his father after his mother, but here he was. He guesses he can just forget everything for one night._

_But it was drink after drink that everyone kept handing him, and Derek had left a while ago, he had been watching to make sure nothing happened to the boy, but Stiles still felt uncomfortable, so Derek left. Stiles wasn’t sure what kind of alcohol he was drinking, they’d all taste the same, burning his throat. Except for the last one someone handed him, it tasted funny. He remembers he took it from a boy named Chad, he wasn’t sure at this point. All he was sure of, was that he wanted to go home, but he didn’t know where Allison was, and the only other one who knew where he lived was Derek, so he’d ditched the cup to go find him._

_He didn’t make it very far before Chad popped back up, and he had a smirk on his face and Stiles didn’t exactly like that look. It was the look Scott and his minions gave him before they’d beaten him or threw him into the dumpster behind the school._

_“Where ya going there, buddy?” Chad questioned, inching closer to Stiles. Naturally, Stiles backed into the wall, so he was trapped._

_“I want to go home.” Stiles hiccuped, as Chad finally had him trapped between the wall._

_“I want to play.” He smiled, putting his hands next to Stiles' head to fully make sure he had no way out. At this point, Stiles knew that half the school knew that Derek was his alpha and that he didn’t share. What they didn’t know was that they weren’t together, but Chad was a rapist, and an asshole and nearly everyone but Stiles knew it._

_“Please, just let me go home.” Stiles whimpered, as Chad had leaned in closer and began to litter kisses up and down Stiles’ neck._

_“After we play maybe,” He smirked, sucking a hickey into Stiles’ neck, emitting a moan from the boy. It was Stiles’ nature to submit. He cursed himself for being an omega. He didn’t like it, and neither did his wolf, but it was attention from another alpha, so his wolf was at bay. What he didn’t know was Derek was watching him from a distance._

_“Please stop,” He begged, Chad sliding a hand down Stiles’ pants was what had happened to push Derek over the edge, and stomp over to them. He’d swiftly pulled Chad off of Stiles, punching him square in the face, causing him to stumble back._

_“What the fuck man?” Chad shouted, holding a hand to his nose._

_“Don’t touch my omega, asshole,” Derek growled standing in front of Stiles, like a protective older brother, and that’s how Stiles saw him. Overly protective older brother and Stiles, unfortunately, didn’t get to see that in his alpha. He still secretly hoped that Derek would transition into an overly protective alpha, but he’s afraid that’s something he’s never going to see._

_“Are you okay?” Derek questioned once he had grabbed Stiles hand, and began to pull him out of the house._

_“I want to go home.” He cried, furiously wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie._

_“Don’t worry, we are, it’ll be okay.” Derek sighed, using his key fob to unlock his car, helping Stiles in the passenger seat._

_“Derek,” Stiles whispered after Derek had got in and started the car. “Thank you.”_

_“Anytime.” Derek smiled, turning on the road opposite of the way to Stiles house._

_“Derek, you missed the turn..” Stiles trailed off, unsure of what Derek’s intentions were._

_“You’re coming back to my place for the night.” Derek declared, driving towards the outskirts of town._

_“Okay..” Stiles muttered, scared._

_Flashback over_

He remembers being roughly pulled from the car. He remembers trying to put up a fight. He remembers the lust in Derek’s eyes. He remembers Derek manhandling him into the house and up to his room. He remembers the smell of alcohol on Derek’s breath. He remembers what Derek did to him that night. He remembers what Derek saved him from that night from another man, only to turn around and do it himself. He remembers the pain he was in. He remembers every touch and every fingerprint Derek left on his body that night. He remembers being told to shut up. He remembers everything that happened to him that night.

Maybe that’s what causes him to have a panic attack in the middle of class. Knowing what Derek did to him, being in the same room as him with no clue as to what had happened. Maybe Derek’s the reason Stiles’ life is so fucking miserable, and the only way to fix it is Derek himself. He just didn’t care anymore. He wants to go home, and he wants his mom and his bed. His mom always knew what to do, and what to say. God, what he’d do to have her back right now. He’d always been close to her, and when she passed, it was the hardest time of his whole life.

“Stiles?” He could hear his name being called, could hear several people being shouted at to get away.

“Stiles, can you hear me?” He heard Allison’s voice ask calmly.

He reached a hand out for her to take, unsure of where he was. He could feel himself sweating, and could feel himself shaking, he knew he was breathing heavily, and he was currently thanking God that he didn’t have asthma.

“Match my breathing, in,” Allison sounded, Stiles could hear her breathing in, and tried to match hers. “Out. Again, in and out.”

It took a few minutes before he finally got his breathing under control and the attack stopped. He looked around the room, everyone had curious eyes, including Derek, who to Stiles, looked scared. Stiles wanted to laugh, Derek didn’t care about him, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would, but maybe that was for the best of them.

“Do you need to see a nurse?” The teacher, Stiles thinks her name was Mrs. Dawson or something, had questioned him.

Stiles nodded his head as Allison helped him up, and grabbed his bag to gather his things before grabbing her own things. She saw the teacher glaring at her, but she didn’t care, she was going to make sure her friend was okay.

“Does anyone know if he has an alpha?” Stiles vomited at the thought of Derek assisting him. He wasn’t sure if it was from what he ate, or if it was caused by the panic attack, or literally just Derek in general.

“Me,” Derek spoke softly, raising his hand.

“Miss Argent, please sit down and let his alpha handle him.” Mrs. Dawson glared.

“I’d prefer Allison assists me,” Stiles grumbled, clutching his stomach.

“Fine, as you wish,” Mrs. Dawson sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to let the omega break protocol.

Allison smiled kindly, and helped Stiles out of the room, and got a decent amount away from the classroom before slowing down to ask Stiles the only thought going through her brain.

“I thought you said you weren’t pregnant?”

“I’m not.”

“Vomiting is the first sign. C’mon I wanna be an aunt.”

“And let Scott be an uncle?” Stiles laughed. “No.”

“Stiles,” Allison whined.

“Allison,” He whined back. “I’m not pregnant, I think it’s just from the panic attack. It usually happens, my body convulses.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed, you’ll make me feel bad.” Stiles chuckled, signing himself into the nurse, seeing as a couple kids were in front of him.

“Bad enough to have a baby with Derek?” She looked at him, hopefulness in her eyes.

“No, why don’t you get pregnant?”

“Melissa doesn’t want Scott and I to have a baby until we’ve courted or something along the lines. She said she wanted us to finish high school at least.”

“Well, she _is_ a nurse.”

“How do you know?” Allison questioned, taking a seat next to him.

“She worked on my mother's file before she passed. She was so kind and sweet, always brought Scott in with her to keep me company when she learned my dad was the sheriff.”

“Did something happen between you two?”

“No, Scott wasn’t exactly the nicest person. He’d put on this fake act anytime his mom came into check on us. Never listened to anything I said, didn’t even try to learn my name.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s nothing now.”

They sat in silence for a while before the nurse had finally made her way down the list, and diagnosed what she could, sending them on their way with whatever had been wrong with them, along with a nurse’s note.

“What can I do for you today?” She smiled, having him sit on the bed she had just disinfected.

“I had a panic attack,” Stiles mumbled as the nurse checked his vitals.

“You appear to be fine, is there anything else?”

“He threw up after he got over it, he said it was normal, but I’m worried about him.” Allison rushed, standing next to Stiles.

“I see,” The nurse smiled softly at her. “Vomiting after panic attacks can be normal, yes, but it’s not common, no.”

“So, is he okay?”

“Are you his alpha, or a guardian?”

“No, but, I’m his friend and I care.”

“Unfortunately Miss Argent, I can’t disclose that information with you, unless I have the okay from his alpha or his guardian.”

Stiles sighed out of annoyance. This really was such bullshit. There shouldn’t be any say on what Derek is and isn’t allowed to see, and Stiles will be damned if he thinks that medical records are one of them. Derek doesn’t even care about him, for fuck's sake.

“Can’t you disclose it with me? I am the one that’s here.”

“I can tell you about as much as I can tell Miss Argent without your alpha or guardian here.” The nurse smiled sadly, understanding the fact that Stiles wanted to know about his condition.

“Such bullshit,” Stiles grumbled. “What do I have to do to get her to be able to see my information?”

“A sign-off from your alpha or guardian.”

Stiles nodded, “I’ll have it here before school is over for today.”

He knew his dad would do it, no problem. Derek might have an issue signing over his basic right to allow someone to view his information that isn’t him or his dad. Talia was one thing, but he probably wouldn’t allow Allison too. Fine by him, all he had to do was a little editing. He’d get Derek to sign over his basic rights before he even knew he did it.

“You’re free to go, Mr. Stilinski.” The nurse had smiled, writing one last thing down in her file about him. Stiles smiled politely, hopping off the bed, and grabbing his bag. It was lunchtime, which means, Stiles would have a perfect shot at getting Derek to sign over his rights to Stiles confidential information. Stiles didn’t even know Derek had access to it.

“So what’s the plan now?” Allison spoke, walking through the cafeteria doors.

“Force Derek to sign over his basic rights,” Stiles responded, drafting up a paper already. Allison had been his eyes as soon as he pulled out the notebook and a pen.

“If he doesn’t?”

“I’ll figure something out, my dad is the sheriff,” Stiles replied, tearing the piece of paper off, and heading into the doors separating the food from the students.

“You think if your dad calls the school you won’t have to get Derek to sign the paper?” Allison asked, getting her lunch and paying for it.

“I don’t know, probably not. Legally, I am Derek’s responsibility because he is my alpha. But it still falls back on my dad because I’m under eighteen years old.” Stiles hummed, following Allison’s actions, following her towards the closest empty table. It was still early in the lunch hour, so they had decided to sit where no one usually sat.

“Here he comes, think he’s going to?” Allison questioned, watching them pile in as she munched on her sandwich.

“Let’s find out.” Stiles forced a smile on his face as Derek headed straight for them, and not for the food line.

“Stiles are you okay?” Derek questioned placing his hands on the table opposite Stiles.

“I don’t know, am I?”

“I don’t need your sarcasm.” Derek glared.

“Sign this paper and I will be.” Stiles smiled innocently pushing it towards Derek.

“What is this?” Derek questioned, picking up the paper to read it properly. “You want me to sign my rights over to Allison about your classified information?”

“Yes, that’s what the paper says,” Stiles responded, clearly not enthused by Derek’s lack of intelligence.

“Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

“Because the nurse wouldn’t tell Allison because she’s not my alpha or my guardian. She won’t tell me because apparently, it’s not my business.” Stiles glared.

“I’m not signing my name on this. I’ll go to the nurse and get your records myself. If I feel it’s important I’ll tell you.” Derek glared, pushing the paper back towards Stiles.

“You want to know what happened the night of the party, Derek? Why I refuse to be in school, and why I refuse to be around you?”

“Nothing happened? I woke up and you were in my bed.”

“You raped me, Derek,” Stiles spit, leaning in close to the boy.

“No, I didn’t?”

“Yes you did, you raped me, draw my memory out if you must, but just let it show that you did what you did, and that can really scar someone.”

“Okay, I believe you.” Derek sighed, handing the paper back to Stiles. “I’m still not signing that, though.”

“Oh come on,”  Allison grumbled.

“He’s still my omega.”

“If he’s pregnant?”

“You’re pregnant?” Derek questioned. “That party was only a month ago?”

“No, I’m not pregnant, Allison stops scaring him.” Stiles glared.

“It’s a rhetorical question if he’s pregnant?”

“Then I take care of him?”

“Please fuck no.” Stiles rushed out, grabbing ahold of Allison’s hand. “I’ll figure something out, okay?”

Allison sighed but nodded anyway, following Stiles in to get lunch, and dropping the subject knowing it wouldn’t get her very far, she’d just have to be supportive and stick with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and just in case you didn't pay attention, one more time, this is the LAST chapter. go reread the beginning note, repeating myself stops here
> 
>  
> 
> Congratulations, you've made it this far, and i hope i don't have to remind you when i return to keep your negative comments to yourself. If you did read this, i do love you, and i will miss you, and i do appreciate each and every single one of you, hope this didn't confuse you so much, it's about a threeish month timehop


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deleted the authors note from yesterday, and i have read all the comments, I'm not responding to anyone currently, but I am going to fix the tags(said i'd do this when i got back, please be patient). Please redouble check the tags once you read this and let me know if anything is missing. This wasn't the path that i had initially for this, which is why the proper tags weren't tagged, but it went down this way, and I don't have a problem to continue it this way. However, there was a chapter and an A/N that was deleted, and if you remember that, please just ignore it. it's irrelevant now.

Getting his dad to sign over paperwork for Allison was probably the most easiest thing Stiles ever done in his whole life. Usually, his dad caught on pretty quick about things like this, and it would never work out in his favor, but after the whole truth about Derek coming out, his father was pretty quick to sign over paperwork to allow Allison to see his medical files. Of course, at that point he made her promise to contact him, seeing as Stiles often failed to inform his father unless it caused him to be hospitalized.

“Do you think you should see Deaton?” Allison questioned, watching him from the doorway.

“For what?” Stiles questioned, wiping the back of his mouth with his sleeve.

“That’s the fourth morning you’ve gotten sick in a toilet.” She pointed out, moving to help him up.

“I am not pregnant.” He glared, taking her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Allison, the symptoms would’ve started a while ago..” Stiles trailed off, brushing his teeth.

“If you say so.” She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

They were off for fall break, and Stiles couldn’t have been happier. He’d dealt with those people since the end of August, and he could now do spooky fall things with Allison for the next week. He also understood the fact that he’d have to fight with her stupid boyfriend for the next week to do these spooky things with because the whole town of Beacon Hills thrived for this week. The town was creepy enough in Stiles opinion, then add in Halloween, and mischief night, it was a fucking mess.

Since yesterday was the last day of school until the next following week, Stiles started off right with classic horror movies. Allison brought the snacks, and the pizza, Stiles supplied the creepy old house, the movies, and the entire living room floor. Since as long as Stiles could remember, for as long as he’s been allowed to stay home by himself at the tender age of eleven years old, his dad has worked the night shifts so Stiles could have this week to himself. It was something his mother did with him while she was still around, and after she had passed, Stiles had carried on tradition all by himself until Allison came along a few years back.

“I was thinking we go to the corn maze tonight? There’s supposed to be a bonfire, and as long as you have student ID, you can get in for a discount price.” Allison spoke scrolling through her phone, as Stiles got out the cereal and milk.

“Is this something Scott wants you to do? Because I guess I can give you up for a night.” Stiles compromised, getting out the bowls and spoons.

“Yes? I don’t know, Scott texted me and asked if you wanted to go.”

“What did he really say?” Stiles questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

“He told me to be ready by five, and I said I was with you. He said to ask if you wanted to go. Derek won’t be there.”

“Fine, but he’s buying me dinner,” Stiles muttered, pouring more cereal than necessary into his bowl, and topping it off with milk.

“Okay, I mean, I can talk to him about getting dinner.” Allison smiled, typing away at her phone.

It made Stiles nervous during breakfast. He’s never hung out with anyone besides Derek, and that was forced. Scott’s the whole reason the bullying started in the first place, not because of the minions. It was all Derek’s and Scott’s fault. Scott hated him for literally destroying his sand castle when they were three. Stiles wasn’t sure why Derek had suddenly hated him, or what he did to deserve this from them.

“Allison, I’m kidding, I don’t want food from your boyfriend, and I’m very capable of paying for it on my own if I wanted something.” Stiles watched Allison sigh as she soon finished her own breakfast and put her dishes in the sink, washing them out.

“It’s not that I don’t trust him, I mean, not really, but still. I am not taking that chance, he’s tormented me for years, and now suddenly because you’re with me for fall break he wants me to tag along? That doesn’t throw off alarms at you?”

“It does, but we’ve hung out during fall break before,”

“Yeah, but before I wasn’t Derek Hale’s omega. Kids at school are still only being nice to me because I presented.”

“Stiles, I’m trying to give him credit here, it’s more than Derek, and he didn’t rape you.” Allison sighed.

“No, but he bullied me, Allison,” Stiles grumbled, checking his phone as he popped in a movie for today. They still had about three hours before Scott would come over to take them out to the corn maze, so Stiles could get away with watching Tim Burton’s Frankenweenie.

“I get that, Stiles I do, but he’s trying.”

“Do you Allison? Do you really?”

“I don’t know! Help me, you act like it’s all peachy and cupcakes, but Stiles, you’re being bipolar here, one minute it’s okay, and the next it’s not?”

“It’s never been okay!” Stiles flared, completely taken back by her sudden debate.

“You act like it sometimes.”

“Yeah, Allison, an act, I’m tired of suddenly being center of attention, do you have any idea on what it’s like to be center of attention for something bad that happened in your life? First of all, the school jocks fucking bully me, and then one of them rape me, and then I’m left knowing that he’s my ‘alpha’, and at this point, I don’t know if I’m not pregnant, because I haven’t even taken a test.”

“Do you want to?”

“No, if I’m pregnant, then I’m going to find out when I get bigger, until then, the answer is unknown, I can’t afford a baby, Al, I’m not about to tell Derek I’m pregnant just so they can take it from me because I can’t raise the baby properly.”

Allison sighed before nodding and laying her head next to Stiles as the movie began to play. She didn’t want to argue with him anymore, but she was trying to get Stiles the help he needed, or maybe the friends she thought that he needed to have. The same friends who’d bully him. They’d lay there for a while, watching the movie until it was over and they both stood up, heading into the kitchen for a snack.

“Alli?”

“Yeah?”

“What if I am pregnant?”

“Then we get you the help you deserve, and we take Derek for child support. He’s obviously very incapable of taking care of his omega, so what makes the judge think he’ll be okay taking care of his baby.” Allison sighed, mentally thanking anyone above for finally getting Stiles to come to his senses.

“I think I’m just going to set this one out, you can go without me to the corn maze, rain check.” Stiles smiled at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Stiles smiled pulling her in for a hug. He didn’t mean to hurt her like this, or at all, but he definitely wasn’t feeling that corn maze right now. Now he felt depressed and wanted nothing more than to be alone, and he was ever so thankful that Allison never pressed on about shit like that.

“I’m here okay? If you need me tonight, I’m here.” 

**Casa de Hale**

“Derek?” Cora had shouted from somewhere downstairs, Derek couldn’t be too bothered to care.

“What?” He called back, knowing that she would hear him.

“Can you bring me to the maze? My friends canceled last minute, and tonight’s the only night they’re at a discount price!” 

“No, Cora, go ask Laura.” Derek sounded, finding her in the living room pouting at her phone.

“She’s left already.”

“I’m not bringing you to some stupid maze. Literally, it’s asking to burn you to the ground.” Derek sighed, taking a seat next to her.

“Stiles is gonna be there.”

“How do you know?”

“Scott and Allison are going, and fall break is more of a Stiles and Allison thing. Somehow they’ve convinced him to tag along with them.”

“Stiles hasn’t talked to you in a few weeks, let this be your chance to win him back.”

“I kept medical information from him, Cora. I don’t think he even wants to talk to me.” Derek grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

“You’re such a fucking Debbie-downer, Derek, god.”

“Wow, thanks, Cora.” Derek glared.

“Text him, Der.” Cora sighed. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“I am not texting him.” Derek pouted, missing the stupid boy. It’d hurt Stiles when Derek said he wasn’t going to sign things over so Allison could see them, he knew that it had hurt him on the inside knowing he caused this, whatever this was.

“Man up, stop being a pussy, Derek, it’s getting old.”

“Excuse me, not all of us bully people.”

“No, Derek, not all of us find our significant other and torture them, for however long you did. I still can’t understand why you did what you did, and neither can anyone else. Because of you, Stiles won’t even talk to me in lab now.”

“Oh come off it, you hated him.”

“No, I didn’t. I just didn’t think anyone should be that fucking excited on the first day of school at seven in the fucking morning. There’s a difference between me and you dear.”

“Stop fighting, Derek just take her to the corn maze, yeah? Good old sibling bonding.” Talia sounded from the kitchen, fed up with both of her children fighting. Laura wasn’t like this. Maybe it was because she wasn’t home, but Talia couldn’t be so sure anymore. But she was sure that she had had enough of Derek and Cora.

“Cora is a bully,” Derek whined. Every time she was in his car, she’d hog the radio, play with all his settings, and move things around. He  **hated** when she was in his car, even if it was just to sit.

“No, I’m not!”

“Like that makes you any better?” Talia sighed, she knew Derek’s opinions on the whole car situation, but she really didn’t see how Cora was bullying Derek. At the very least she was annoying and a pest.

“If I pay will you two leave this house for more than an hour?” Peter shouted, coming down the stairs.

“Of course!” Cora jumped at the thought. She had shared a room next to Peter’s twins, for the longest time now, and he always finds her complaining about how they keep her up at night, Derek has lost count at this point.

“How do I win back Stiles?”

“Is he not talking to you?” Talia questioned, handing her youngest son a juice box.

“No, he had a panic attack at school, refused to let me take him to the nurse, and then got mad when I refused to sign over the paperwork for Allison to get access to his medical records.” Derek sighed.

“Talk to him, Der, tell him your sorry, and if you really want, tell him you’ll sign the papers over, if not, tell him why.” 

“That’s what I told him!” Cora spoke, slipping her shoes on.

“Cora,” Talia sighed. “Enough.”

Derek smiled, hugging his mom, and sticking his tongue out at his little sister, proud that he had won, and his mom was on his side. She was usually on Laura’s or Cora’s side. Never his or Peter’s side.

“We should go if we want to find parking.” Derek sighed, and nodded, grabbing his keys, and walking out towards his car, Cora in tow.

Starting the car, he quickly snatched his aux cord out of the cup holder and plugged it into his phone, and loading his music. He had a different taste than his sister, but they both could agree on songs from Disney. That was the only thing their mom had allowed them to watch, educational, or movies. She didn’t like the little yellow sponge.

“See I don’t steal it all the time!”

“No, because I got to my car before you did.” Derek huffed, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

“Can I ask why Stiles had a panic attack?”

“Stiles hadn’t been in class with me. The beginning of the year, he had changed all his classes. He never could get away from all of us in his classes though. He says I did something to him, but I don’t want to say what I did to him, because I don’t remember what I did to him. It was a series of events that include me being drunk.” Derek paused, looking both ways before switching into drive and pulling out of his driveway onto the main road. “I guess the whole being in class with me after it happened, knowing I did that to him, even if I don’t remember, plus everything before. I guess he panicked, and it threw him into an attack. He had refused to let me take him to the nurse, so Allison had done it.” Derek stated, stopping at a red light to check his phone.

“Okay, so there has to be more.”

“The nurse wouldn’t tell them if he was okay because Allison wasn’t his guardian or his alpha. They came to me about signing paperwork over, and I wouldn’t do it, so he’s mad at me.”

“You act like he’s a two-year-old who you told no.”

“Because it sort of is?"

“Whatever, just find somewhere to park, and I’ll meet you later,” Cora grumbled, checking her phone.

“I’m trying it’s busy here.” Derek glared, watching for the teenagers just walking out in front of them, apparently, no one had a common sense today.

Derek had safely parked the car, getting out and following Cora down towards their friends. Or rather his friends. Cora was always stealing things from him. Derek was sure at this point if she could steal Stiles, she would.

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek questioned, approaching Allison.

“Said he was staying home,” Allison spoke carefully, unsure as to why Derek was here. Did Derek text him about coming? Allison didn’t know, but it would sound exactly like why suddenly Stiles said he wasn’t coming.

“Oh..” Derek sounded, he had sounded said, and Allison wasn’t sure why, but now she really wanted to know.

_ Time Skip _

As the night went on, and people came and went, so did Derek. He wasn’t sure if anyone had seen him slip away, but he didn’t care. He had to make sure Stiles was okay. He had a bad feeling, and he wasn’t sure what it was from at this point. The whole night he had tried to make sure he was okay, but Allison wouldn’t budge, and Derek was losing hope.  They weren’t really that bad to him that makes Stiles want to do everything and anything to avoid Derek, did they? Sure Derek may have raped him, or so he claims, but that’s nothing right? Not even if he refuses to admit it?

Derek sighed, and pulled up to the Stilinski residence, pouting when he saw that the lights were off. Was Stiles sleeping? It was only a little after eleven, surely he was awake? Maybe he was just watching movies in the dark. His jeep was here, and Derek could hear his heartbeat inside.

“Okay, this’ll work, I just need to go in and check on him, and he’ll never know I was there.” Derek mumbled to himself, walking up the porch, and letting himself in.

“Dad? Dad the powers out.” Derek froze where he was in the entrance, as he felt Stiles presence coming toward him. Should he? Sighing, he walked closer to Stiles and put his hand over his mouth. Maybe if he did this then Stiles would eventually forgive him. Maybe they could live happily ever after. Derek wanted to start over, he wanted another chance.

“Just relax, Stiles.” But it had only cause him to squirm more.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again, it's pretty horrible, but here ya go

Kicking and screaming behind Derek’s hand, Derek drug Stiles all the way out of his house, and into his car. Kicking and thrashing, Stiles did everything he could to free himself of Derek’s grasp. But of course he was stronger, Stiles knew that. He was just really thinking he could get out of it.

He’d spent the last time he was in class in school, trying to get better, trying to be happy. Trying to stay focused and on top of things, he was trying  _ so fucking hard _ to not get upset, trying not to over read about things he’d found online about these things. Alpha’s ‘rejecting their omega’. He was trying his best to not overthink, but that’s something he did best. All he could do was try, and try he did, no one was perfect and he knew that. He just didn’t know why Derek was going to great lengths such as this.

“Why are you doing this, Derek?” Stiles whimpered from the passenger seat as Derek took off into the night.

“Because you’re mine.”

“That shouldn’t matter! This is inhuman!” Stiles furiously stated, wiping a tear off his cheek.

“Face it, Stiles, once you present I can do whatever I want with you, so your little rape theory, won’t work in the public eye,” Derek growled, driving past the Beacon Hills sign. Stiles always wondered why anyone would want to come back to Beacon Hills after living in it for so long.

“No, you can’t, your mother didn’t raise you like this!” Stiles shouted. He couldn’t even contact anyone, he’d dropped his phone when Derek had attacked him, surely Derek would stop for gas and stupidly leave his phone in the car, no?

“How do you know what my mother raised me like? Your mother was part of my family pack after all.”

“My mother is dead!” 

“Your mother left once she had you, utter disgrace to the pack, really.”

“Don’t talk about my mother like that.” Stiles hissed, seeing red.

What Stiles didn’t know, was Derek had an apartment in Los Angeles, where he’d keep him until he learned to forgive him. Even if that meant impregnating him. Derek didn’t care at this point, his mate was rejecting him, and Derek was going to make sure to do everything in his power to stop it. Derek had thought long and hard about this all night and had the funds to do it. The fact that Stiles was alone, and the power was out, only made it better, and Derek thought that really made his plan to fall into place. He was just sorry it had to turn out like this.

“Derek just let me go.” Stiles had sobbed, clutching his knees to his chest, Derek was never this frightening, and Stiles wouldn’t hide the fact that he was scared, and maybe this is what Derek wanted all along, to scare him. Whatever it was, it was working.

“Why would I want to do that?” Derek questioned, glancing at the boy in the dark as best as he could.

“You’re supposed to be my alpha, alpha’s don’t do this, Derek. Not you.” Stiles choked on his sobs, as Derek pulled to a red light.

“I do want I want, and even if that means being different than my parents, and Cora, and my family. I’m my own person, and if I want to take you far away and do whatever I want, then I’m going to.” Derek muttered, making sure that the boy heard him, pressing on the gas once the light had turned green.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Take a test?”

“I’ve been throwing up,” Stiles tried to reason, hoping that’d get Derek to become distracted, but nothing ever works in his favor and he was sure that God really had it out to get him.

“It’s flu season,” Derek smirked, and they had all known it. Derek even knew Stiles hasn’t had a flu shot since his mother had passed.

“Derek, please, just let me go.” Stiles whimpered, noticing that Derek wasn’t even driving on main-roads, he was taking back roads to get to their destination. Derek wouldn’t kill him, would he? Did he even have it in his system to kill him?

“Maybe you should sleep, it’ll be a while yet.” Derek had suggested, ignoring him completely, and turning the radio on at a low volume, and pulling a blanket from the back seat.

Promising himself he wouldn’t fall asleep, he took the blanket regardless to cover up. Derek didn’t believe in this magical thing called heat, and the temperature outside was dropping. Despite being inside, where there was no power, Stiles still had the heat on and didn’t change from his pajamas to stay warmer the second it went out.

It wasn’t like he had intended to fall asleep, he wanted to stay awake to see where they were going, but Derek giving him the blanket, and even turning on the cars heating system for him, really did him in, and he had fallen asleep within the first twenty minutes. Of course, he’d always bite himself in the ass for it, because when he had reawoken, the sun was coming up, and they were stopped for gas. Derek was standing by the pump, on his phone, and Stiles really needed to pee. Maybe he could convince Derek to let him out and use the bathroom, but he had known that it was nearly impossible for him at this point. Derek would probably stand outside the bathroom door given the circumstances.

Derek had turned around to take the pump out of the car, to put it back and screw the lid back onto his gas tank before closing the latch, and taking his receipt. He’d realized then that Stiles was awake, and paying attention to him. It had caused the inner wolf in Derek to smile, despite what he had done. But Stiles was smart and wasn’t paying attention to him, only the receipt, and the debit card Derek had between his teeth. Surely he could be tracked right? Someone had to know that Stiles was missing, at this point, especially Allison.

“Good morning sleepy head, we’re almost there.” Derek smiled, climbing back into the car, and buckling his seatbelt.

“I need to pee.”

“We’re almost there,” Derek muttered, starting the car, and pulling out of the gas station.

“Derek, you’re not listening to me, I need to go to the bathroom.” Stiles glared, turning to face him.

“There’s an empty coffee cup in the back seat.” He had tried to reason.

“I am not pissing in a coffee cup you drank out of.”

“Well, I’m not stopping.”

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“It’s always the same question, who are you, why are you doing this, what do you want?” Derek smirked, looking at Stiles.

“You’ve done this before?” He shouted, mortified Derek would do something like this, but nothing really surprised him anymore.

“No,” Derek laughed. “You’re the first one, either way, it was to only scare you.”

“How thoughtful,” Stiles grumbled, putting his feet up on the dash.

“What are you gonna do if I am pregnant?” Stiles asked after a while, eyes fixated on the scene passing by him. At this point he wasn’t sure if he was pregnant, but the thought occurred to him more than once, and it was scaring him, and Stiles will admit the only thing that scared him, was this, his father dying, and Derek.

“Take care of you?” Derek questioned, like Stiles had asked a stupid question. Stupid to him maybe, but his curious little mind got the best of him. “I’m not aborting my baby, you’ll raise it, with me.”

“I’m not doing this alone, Derek.” Stiles hissed, turning o face him.

“I didn’t say you were,” Derek looked at him, before paying attention back to the road. “I said raise it with me.”

“You said I’ll raise it, with you, meaning I’m doing it, and you’re only going to be there to be the ‘good cop’ because I’m gonna get stuck doing it all, and by the way things look, I’ll be the one getting in trouble when the child acts out.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Derek growled, pulling into the apartment’s parking complex.

“You heard me, Derek.”

“Yeah, but where did you get  _ that _ idea from?” Derek glanced at him, pulling into a spot and turning his car off.

“It’s common, the kidnapper impregnates the women usually, and she ends up taking care of the child, and then its the one who gets the blame when that child does something bad.”

“Stiles, I didn’t kidnap you, you aren’t pregnant, and you’re not a female.” Derek stared at him, before unlocking the car and getting out.

“I could be!” Stiles muttered, staying in the car to wait for Derek before he continued his argument. “You did kidnap me, I could be pregnant, you did rape me, and I’m not a female, but I am an omega, a special one at that, fuck off."

“You’re being overdramatic.” Derek glared, wrapping his hand tightly around Stiles upper arm.

“You’re hurting me, Derek.” 

“Knock it off, you’re fine.”

“Studies show when it comes from the alpha, the bruise and markings are more than likely to stay for longer periods of time.” Stiles informed, as soon as Derek dragged him into the elevator, pressing the eighth floor button

“Was your mother dramatic?”

“Was yours?” Stiles shot back, following Derek out of the elevator.

“You’re very talkative tonight, how about vocally? You gonna be vocal for me?” He questioned, unlocking the front door, pushing him in.

“Are you always this much of an asshole?”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t touch me, Derek.”

“I will do as I want to do, so if you keep saying I raped you, maybe I’ll make it come true again tonight, and do it.” Derek smirked, pushing the boy up against the wall.

“Please, Derek, don’t do this.” Stiles begged, not putting in the effort to struggle away, he wouldn’t win anyways, and he knew that.

“I’m in the mood.” He murmured, leaning in for a kiss, and forcing his tongue in Stiles’ mouth.

“Derek, stop, please.” He pleaded, as Derek slowly stripped him of his shirt. Stiles knew better than to fight back, and that was the only thing that Derek was grateful for, besides maybe a nice ass.

“I’m going to give it to you, and you’re going to take it, clear?”

“No, Derek, I don-”

“I don’t care what you want, haven’t you figured that out by now?” Derek growled cutting him off.

“Please, I’ll behave, don’t do this.” Stiles had at this point started to cry, he knew he couldn’t get out of this, once Derek’s mind was set on it, that was the end of it.

“You’ve never behaved for me before, so I know that’s a lie.” Derek started, struggling to get his own pants down, thankful that Stiles was only in pajama pants.

“Derek, please, I’m sorry!” Stiles let the tears roll, and even sniffled his nose, he’d always have a runny nose when he was crying, so it was in his own benefit, usually worked on his dad most of the time.

“Too late, too bad, you cause this!” Derek muttered, lining himself up with Stiles hole, and pushing himself in.

“Derek!” Stiles cried, pain shooting up his body, as he trembled, letting Derek hold him up.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags, but still please let me know if they're wrong, if i'm missing something


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to all of you guys? I miss you

Two days, Stiles has been in this apartment for two days straight, with no contact from the outside world except a television, and Derek popping up for breakfast, and dinner. That’s it. He’s watched the news, and it’s sick. His father is looking for him, Allison is looking for him. Even people he doesn’t like are looking for him. Jackson even said some sappy disgusting message, that Stiles swears upon if he ever sees Jackson again, that he’s going to punch him in the face. Talk about being fake, Stiles just shook his head and muted the television.

Derek had kindly given him a food supply and even brought a pregnancy test. Stiles knows damn good and well, he’s gonna be on his own if he is pregnant. It just doesn’t work like that, Derek is barely here now, even going as far as to lock him in this hell hole. Stiles wouldn’t even know he’s pregnant until he’s gained weight, he’s figured that much out. Derek doesn’t even keep good food here, it’s all healthy and shitty. He wondered if this is what his mom buys in her weekly grocery trips. This stuff was worse than what Stiles made his dad eat.

Stiles sighed, flicking the television on, the only thing he could watch was the news, it wasn’t even the good news! It was fucking fox, the fakest tv news coverage Stiles could’ve ever imagined, he wasn’t sure how they were still on the air at this point. He was thankful that he himself was on the news, something he could keep up with. It told him where at in the investigation they were with his kidnapping, any thoughts, or leads they had. He knows that the only reason he probably even made the news was that he was an omega. The thought dawned on him that maybe it had something to do with being the sheriff's son, but the odds of that are very slim.

He still didn’t know where he was located, he just knows that he’s still in the state of California, in a city. It’s busy, and traffic starts at five in the morning, it’s woken him up twice now. He knows he can’t be that far if Derek is traveling every day to him. He swears he’s going to go insane soon, especially if he's pregnant. He was sure Derek would have an in-house doctor and probably hurt the man into not saying anything about his whereabouts. He wasn’t even sure how long Derek was going to keep him in this apartment. He knows there’s a warrant out for his kidnapper's arrest, but little did Beacon hills residents know it was one of their own. 

Maybe that was Derek’s plan, Stiles didn’t know. It had dawned on him that Derek wouldn’t bring him home until months from now. Stiles considered many times what Derek’s plans are for him, even going as far as writing them on paper. Every time he sees Derek he thinks of new plans that he’s sure is Derek’s plan. His favorite theory plan is to get him pregnant, wait until after he’s had the heir, court him, and then finally bring him home. Hopefully, Stiles is hoping to be home within the year. But everytime that Stiles thinks that theory plan is golden, something else tells him that he’s just waiting until Stiles is confirmed to be carrying with a child.

He heard the door unlock, open, and slam shut again. Heard Derek calling his name, heard the bags being set on the counter. Stiles had made him a list of everything he wanted, whether it was from home or the store. Derek had promised he’d bring it, and now Stiles would see if he was true to his word, but part of him was afraid that everytime Derek brought him something, that he would drug him. That scared him the most, but he’d never tell Derek that. Wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Derek promised him that he wouldn’t do it, drug him that is unless it was necessary, but there was a lot of things that weren’t necessary, that Derek did. Derek also promised him that he wouldn’t rape him anymore, but it’s already happened twice, so Stiles wasn’t sure if he was being honest or not.

“Stiles?” Derek hissed, standing in front of the blank television. He wasn’t watching it anyways.

“What?”

“Dinner.”

“How thoughtful.”

“I’ve really had it with you today,” Derek growled, slapping him across the face, but he didn’t flinch.

“I want to go home.”

“No,”

“Why are you doing this to me, Derek?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Can I go home?” Stiles questioned, testing the waters, he knows the cops have been all over Derek about Stiles whereabouts, but he hasn’t budged.

“Soon.”

“What’s your plan, Derek?”

“You’re going to find out soon enough, look I brought you pizza, just what you wanted, can you just do as your told tonight?”

“Can you let me go? Or tell me where I am? Or bring me something to do? I’m bored off my ass sitting here with no one, Derek.”

“I am not letting you go, and you’re still in California if that’s what you're worried about.”

“Where in California, Derek?”

“Los Angeles, it’s a three-hour drive.”

“Can you bring me something to do?”

“Like what?”

“A computer, or my homework, my phone? Let me watch  _ something  _ other than the fucking news.”

“I have my homework?” Derek offered, pointing towards his bag.

“What am I gonna do while you're gone, and I’m here on my own?”

Derek sighed in annoyance, swallowing the bits of pizza in his mouth, pulling open his bag, and bringing out his laptop, and what looked to be coloring books and crayons. Damn, he really was prepared for this.

“If I give this to you, you promise to not go on social media or contact anyone? I’ll find out if you do, and the consequences won’t be pretty.” Derek questioned, holding the laptop just above Stiles arm reach.

“Can I just let my dad or Allison know I’m okay?”

“No.”

“Derek comes on, this won’t end well for you.” Stiles pleaded, ready to drop to his knees and suck Derek off if he would be allowed to talk to his dad.

“See, I won’t get caught.”

“Yes, you will. I will tell them everything.” Derek glanced up, after setting the laptop on the counter and opening it up.

“How do you manage to do that?” Derek laughed, typing away at his computer once it had allowed him in.

“Once they come to get me, and bring me home, it’s over for you, Derek. I’ll tell them everything.”

“Stiles, I’m not going to get caught. Everything in this apartment is controlled by my phone on apps. There are cameras all around this apartment. I’m parental controlling this laptop before I leave. I can promise you, that I won’t be caught. Everything that comes into this apartment is paid in cash, and nothing is tracked back to me. My parents know I have this apartment, but they don’t know what I use it for, and it’s time you find out.”

“What?”

“I planned this, from the beginning, after your future involving me was determined, I planned this every step of the way. I will admit, the rape was unexpected, and definitely  _ not _ planned, I’m sorry, but, the rest of this was planned. I’ve had this apartment since I was sixteen years old.”

“Derek..”

“See Stiles, you won’t ever leave this apartment until you give birth, or going to give birth. I’ll swoop in like a good guy, and a good alpha to help you along the way and bring you home safely, nothing’s going to be said, and because of how long you were missing and the pain of childbirth, they won’t believe anything that comes out of your mouth. You’ll give birth, and be right back at my mercy. We can come back here after graduation, and be a happy family. You won’t get out of this getting your way, not this time.” Derek smirked, closing the lid to the laptop.

The whole thing was bugged anyway, and now the sites were blocked without a password. Stiles wouldn’t be able to get into Derek’s account anyways, he chose a password recommended by apple, so he had to write it down, and that was at home. Derek had even given his laptop to Danny once, and Danny nearly cried at the encrypted files. Danny couldn’t even get into guessing the profile password, Derek thought it was hilarious the school's hacker couldn’t hack his computer.

Stiles couldn’t get into anything even if he wanted to, or did manage to get into Derek’s account. Derek had the whole thing set up so if anything that was managed and accessed, it sent an alert to Derek’s phone, and if he didn’t confirm it, it would shut the computer down. Of course, Stiles would figure that out on his own soon, but until then Derek had the pleasure of knowing that he was in fact, holding Stiles captive.

Surely his mother couldn’t ever find out about this, it would look bad on her reputation, and he couldn’t damage that or risk it for his negligence, he simply wouldn’t have that, and would do whatever it took in his power to do something about it, had it would come down to it, that was his thing, their thing. He’s pulled her out of things just as much as she has, including shutting down the little rumor going around about him bullying his omega. What fun that was, trying to get it to shut down, they had to explain that to his father over the phone, and he didn’t seem thrilled in the slightest.

“Did you know it was me? Ever know it was me? You said you’ve had this apartment since you were sixteen, did you know I was your omega?” Stiles murmured, staring at the floor.

“Hell no, no one can tell whoever their other is, I went to a fortune teller. All she told me was I’d have my omega by the time I graduated high school and would start a family not soon after. Had the apartment ever since.” Derek spoke, standing up to throw out his garbage.

“Did you have a feeling it was me?”

“I did, in the beginning, every time we’d hurt you, I’d get this pain of hurt myself, usually my stomach hurt, like a sheering pain, but then it stopped for a while.”

“Yet you still did it, I don’t understand..”

“I can’t begin to explain the things I did or why I did them, just know it was never any intention to horribly hurt you. You did get hurt, and I’m sorry, I can’t change the past, but I’ll try to change the future. We’ll wait until after my kid is born to bring you home, but I promise you, nothing will change from how it is today. I’ll bring you more supplies tomorrow, and I’ll leave my computer here, you can message me, and me only.” Derek smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Can you stay?”

“Like the night?”

“No, until I fall asleep,” Stiles muttered, staring at Derek like he was a toddler who was told he couldn’t have ice cream.

“I can, why?”

“I don’t like being alone anymore.”

“I see.” Derek sighed, slipping his shoes off, and walking towards the couch, thoughts of a cat or dog flashing in his mind. Omegas were known for miscarrying from manic depression or commonly known as bipolar disorder from the loneliness, Derek swore he wouldn’t let his omega be one of them. 

Stiles sighed and cuddled up next to Derek on the couch, something he swore he wouldn’t do, but he liked the comfort, and Derek was warm. Even though he had blankets, and the heat was on, Derek was a comforting warm. It reminded him of home. It wasn’t long after that, Stiles felt himself start to fall asleep. He’d felt Derek get up, not long after that, and a door soon after, and knew he was once again alone until the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Stiles never thought he’d live to see the day where this was finally over, or maybe it was just the beginning of a shitty future for his baby. He’d held Natalia close to him, as his father handcuffed Derek’s hands behind his back, reading him his Miranda rights. _

_ “Derek Hale you are under arrest for the kidnapping, and rape of Stiles Stilinski, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer, and have him present with you while you are being questioned. if you can not afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?” _

_ Stiles heard it all before, he’s been over this with his father, being the sheriff’s son did things to you, especially at the tender age of nine years old when he should have been at home, and in bed, sleeping for school the next day. He was sure he could recite the Miranda rights law in his sleep if it came down to it. _

_ He was finally happy that after three months of finally ‘coming home’ that Derek was getting what he deserved. He’d been away from home for almost a year, and now finally at just four months old, Natalia was  hopefully never going to see her father ever again. Derek had only allowed him to come home three months ago when his baby was only a month old. He’d been in that apartment day in and day out, and finally, it all seemed to be coming to an end, or so he had hoped. The Hales would take him to court for custody over his child, but considering the circumstances, he was told that it looked good on his end. The Hales wouldn’t see little Natalia, ever. Stiles was hoping for a restraining order, more against on Derek, but against the family wouldn’t hurt. _

_ Derek had kept him away for so long that the thought of Natalia being around anyone that wasn’t him or Derek did scare him. His dad had only been around his daughter for three months, and Stiles was afraid every day that everyone was in on it, whatever it was, and had planned on taking his daughter from him. Even the Hales had stopped by several times to see his daughter. Turns out that they all knew the whole time where Stiles was. They were helping Derek hide Stiles. Now, the truth was out, and Stiles couldn’t have been any happier. Or at least some of the truth was out. _

_ “This isn’t over, Stiles,” Derek shouted, right before he was shoved into the back of the cop car. To say he was scared, was a little understatement. Stiles just wasn’t sure which direction things should be going in anymore given the circumstances. _

_ “Note that down!” John had shouted to a deputy, pointing a finger at him. _

_ Stiles watched as the deputy, Parrish, Stiles thinks his name was written down the threat that had spewed out of Derek’s mouth. Although Stiles will admit, he was happy to see this day finally come, he was scared. He had been right about raising the baby alone, but Derek usually let him sleep for an hour while he watched their daughter. It was a natural homebirth, of course, Derek staying with Stiles once he had gotten closer to the due date. Cora and Laura helping him deliver their niece. Sam, Derek’s brother, helping him from his side. Apparently, the alpha wasn’t allowed to be in the same room as Stiles when he had given birth, or Stiles would’ve made sure to spew out every curse word he could think of, including breaking bones. Stiles had broken Sam’s hand at least four times during the birth. _

_ “Yes, sir,” Parrish noted, putting the notepad and pen away. _

_ It was more of a blur to Stiles, the things that had been said, the things that had been done. He just wasn’t sure what the future would look like for them. He had relied on Derek so much during his pregnancy,  his captivity , that he wasn’t sure who was who, and what was what. It was a new thing for him, and he didn’t approve. He was being thrown back into a life he was forced to leave from. _

_“Stiles!” He had heard Allison shout from the bottom of his driveway as he stood holding his daughter on his front porch. “Are you okay?”_

_“No,” he answered, “I will be, don’t worry about me.”_

_“Are you sure? The Hales are pressing charges.”_

_“How’d you find that out?” Stiles whispered, not taking his eyes off the cop car that held his worst nightmare._

_“Said you’re an unfit father, they want custody over Natalia,”_

_“Interesting, like it’ll ever happen.” Stiles gritted through his teeth._

_“Stiles. I don’t know.” Allison sighed, trailing off._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“They’ve won before, Stiles.”_

_“What do you mean, they won before? This has happened before?”_

_“Yeah, twice, making you the third.”_

_“No, not this time, they’re not going to win anymore, Allison, this stops here with me.” Stiles hissed, taking his child inside and slamming the door._

_He pressed his daughter even closer to him as he made his way up the stairs and into his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He sat on his bed, whispering to his daughter, he’d make sure that no one would take her. He’d be far out of the country before that had ever happened. He'd promised to never let anyone hurt her, his miracle baby._

Gasping for air, Stiles sat upright in the bed he'd fallen asleep in. Sighing as he looks around the room, and saw it was the same shitty, apartment bedroom he was alone in and not his four wall bedroom he'd grown up in for the past seventeen years. He rubbed his stomach, getting out of bed, and walking towards the kitchen area of his prison cell. He was surprised to find Derek there, sitting at the island, on his computer. It was still dark out, and from the time on the back of the stove that read  _3:08am_ in green letters, Stiles could only assume that Derek has been here since after he'd fallen asleep. He doesn't remember Derek being here when he went to bed.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles questioned, walking towards the fridge, and pulling out a bottle of iced tea once he'd opened the door.

"Working."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles scoffed.

"Yeah, Stiles, I am. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm thirsty. It's funny that you're working. Considering the only thing that you seem to be good at is keeping my hold up here and hiding me from my family." Stiles muttered, ready to start with Derek. He doesn't get to come here when he damn well pleases, and just expect Stiles to jump into his arms from lack of attention.

Derek sighed, pushing his computer back, and standing up. "Why do you do this, Stiles?"

"Because I want to go home. It's not fair that you just get to show up, and expect me to forgive you every time you walk through that door."

"You can come home soon, you're not that much further now from birth anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"Hale offspring never carry to full term. It's like it's sped up, we can't explain it."

"Oh."

"You should have given birth by Valentine's day." Derek smiled.

"Derek it's almost  _Christmas!_ " Stiles hissed, pointing his hand towards outside.

"I know."

"You didn't even give me Thanksgiving dinner!"

"I know."

"I want Thanksgiving dinner."

"Stiles," Derek sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No, Derek, Thanksgiving dinner."

"We can't do dinner, you know that."

"Give me your phone." Stiles glared, holding out his palm.

"Why?" Derek sighed, fishing it out of his pocket.

"Call your mom."

"Are you fucking crazy? It's three in the damn morning."

"Call her, Derek." Grumbling, Derek unlocked his phone and called his mother, by the second ring, she answered the phone, and Stiles  _almost_ felt bad for waking her up.

"Yes, Der?" Her raspy voice told Stiles that has had to have been in a deep sleep, but he wasn't sure he cared anymore.

"Mrs. Hale? Stiles here, I was hoping maybe you'd love to have a Thanksgiving dinner since your son won't let me out of this apartment." Stiles offered.

"Stiles? As in the sheriff's kid?"

"Like the sheriff's kid, yes."

"Let me talk to Derek for a second." Stiles smiled, as Derek took his phone off speakerphone to privately talk to his mother. Stiles  _almost_ felt sorry for waking her up,  _almost_.

 


	9. A/N

Good morning, evening, whatever time it is where you are, I'm going to maybe take this down. I'm going to rewrite it, even though no one you read this anymore. Hopefully i can reorganize it, and it'll be ten times better than it was before. Nothing is changing, Derek will still be an asshole to Stiles, and Stiles will never forgive Derek, but there's an order of which things will be done now, and anything that happened will not be happening anymore.

 

I apologize for any inconvenience, 

thank you, i love you guys for everything <3 


End file.
